


Два дракона

by Pamdar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Protective Natasha, Romance, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, по ночам, когда в окна светили огни Нью-Йорка и накатывали мрачные мысли, Брюс ощущал себя драконом, по ошибке запертым в замке вместо принцессы. Большим, опасным и грустным. Но в остальном он привык к новой жизни и находил ее вполне комфортной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Брюс работал в Башне в полном одиночестве. Офисные этажи полнились людьми – служащими, посетителями, охранниками и уборщиками, которые даже не догадывались, кто сейчас ходит над их головами. Но здесь, в пентхаусе, царила тишина.

Тони любил рассказывать, что видит это место полным друзей, музыки и выпивки. Он давно всем запретил называть здание башней Старка и переоборудовал верхние этажи так, чтобы каждому из Мстителей нашлось, где остановиться и отдохнуть. "Заняться спортом, большой наукой, саморазрушением, пытками людей – чем там еще мы, защитники планеты, любим развлекаться?", – приговаривал он.

И Брюс не сомневался, что однажды здесь действительно закипит жизнь, потому что если Тони чертов Старк собирался добиться чего-то, то он этого добивался. Но сейчас Тони и Пеппер уехали в Малибу разбираться с делами и укреплять нервы, Стив отправился в Вашингтон, Тор – в Асгард, а Наташа и Клинт просто растворились, как дым, наверняка продолжив заниматься своими суперсекретными шпионскими делами.

Брюс не тяготился одиночеством. Не теперь, когда у него была лаборатория, в которой можно догнать упущенное за годы изоляции. И оказалось, что быть одному намного проще, когда ты знаешь, что это лишь временно, а не на всю жизнь, которая обещает быть очень долгой. Не говоря уж о том, что Тони периодически созванивался с ним по скайпу, чтобы пожаловаться на жизнь, погоду и Пеппер и рассказать о новых вариантах брони, не давая заскучать.

Правда иногда, по ночам, когда в окна светили огни Нью-Йорка и накатывали мрачные мысли, Брюс ощущал себя драконом, по ошибке запертым в замке вместо принцессы. Большим, опасным и грустным. Но в остальном он привык к новой жизни и находил ее вполне комфортной.

Поэтому Брюс очень удивился, когда в дверь его лаборатории постучали.

Звук был тихий и ненавязчивый, но вслед за удивлением накатила легкая паника. Брюс подавил ее на корню, привычно приказывая себе успокоиться и рассуждать здраво. Вряд ли враг незаметно прошел бы сквозь всю охрану, включая Джарвиса, а потом стал так осторожно стучать.

– Войдите, открыто, – вежливо предложил Брюс. Он не видел причины запираться.

Дверь тут же отворилась, и на порог шагнула Наташа. Брюс с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся. Увидеть знакомое лицо было приятно.

– Привет, – она улыбнулась в ответ, не делая попыток приблизиться. – Можно?

Они не общались с тех пор, как выпроводили Локи в Асгард. Брюс невольно отметил, что волосы у Наташи стали длиннее и прямее, оставшись такими же яркими. Ей шло – вообще сложно было представить хоть что-то, что не пошло бы к ее красивому лицу.

– Конечно, – Брюс отступил назад и зачем-то показал рукой на оборудование. – Ты имеешь такое же право находиться здесь, как и я.

Это было правдой – Тони дал Наташе полный доступ, как и каждому из Мстителей. Поэтому охрана никак не отреагировала на ее появление в Башне. Не важно, что у вас было с Тони Старком раньше, но если вам однажды довелось сражаться с ним на одной стороне против инопланетных захватчиков, то его дом становился вашим. Брюс понял это одним из первых.

– Не в лаборатории, – Наташа усмехнулась. – Старк не простит мне, если с его игрушками что-нибудь случится.

Брюс снова улыбнулся, не зная, о чем говорить дальше. Наташа внимательно осматривала комнату, но не проходила внутрь, и это вновь заставило нервничать. Либо она все еще его боялась, что было логично, хоть и неприятно, либо намеренно загораживала дверь, мешая выйти.

– Что-то случилось? – осторожно поинтересовался Брюс. Вряд ли Наташа просто зашла составить ему компанию за чашечкой чая.

– Ты не смотрел новости? – вопрос прозвучал почти как утверждение. Нехорошие предчувствия заворочались в душе Брюса с удвоенной силой.

– Нет, я… – он неловко почесал затылок. – Я отвык смотреть телевизор и последние пару дней забывал проглядывать новостные сайты. Решил, что если на Нью-Йорк опять полезут инопланетяне, то кто-нибудь пришлет мне сообщение.

Наташа не улыбнулась, и Брюс невольно бросил взгляд в окно, но небо было чистым и обещало хороший день.

– Брюс, можешь сделать кое-что для меня? – спросила вдруг Наташа, пристально глядя ему в глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Я отвезу тебя в одно место и там все расскажу, но до тех пор ты не должен задавать никаких вопросов. Я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого, но… Пожалуйста, Брюс.

Она говорила серьезно, даже как-то отчаянно – ничего общего с тем игривым тоном, которым она воспользовалась во время их первой встречи. Но он все равно собирался отказаться, потому что да, она хотела слишком много.

Если Наташа все еще боялась Брюса, то он все еще ей не доверял. Не каждый мог быть, как Тони Старк, и обустраивать комнаты отдыха для тех, с кем хоть раз сражался бок о бок, наплевав на все прошлые разногласия. Наташа оставалась агентом, работающим на правительство. Кто знает, в какую сторону власти могли изменить свое решение по большому зеленому вопросу после устранения инопланетной угрозы.

Брюс осознал, что заламывает руки, и усилием воли заставил себя прекратить. Но собраться с силами и ответить все еще не получалось.

– Я обещаю, что верну тебя обратно в Башню, как только мы поговорим, – добавила Наташа, заметив его нерешительность.

– Кажется, что-то подобное я уже слышал в Калькутте, – не подумав, мрачно бросил Брюс. Но Наташа удивила его, грустно улыбнувшись в ответ.

Тогда Брюс заставил себя кивнуть, задвинув подальше все свои опасения. Если он хотел вернуться к жизни среди людей, то нужно было снова научиться им доверять. Так почему бы не начать со своей команды?

***

Они спустились в лифте к выходу. Наташа все время держалась впереди, и Брюс был благодарен ей за это – он сомневался в своей способности долго выносить взгляд в спину.

Наташа в джинсах и куртке выделялась из толпы, одетой в деловые костюмы, но двигалась так уверенно, что никто не мог бы счесть ее присутствие неуместным. Брюс завидовал ей – он успел отвыкнуть быть среди людей, пока жил в уединении своих комнат и лабораторий в Башне, поэтому теперь сосредоточил все усилия на том, чтобы не врезаться в кого-нибудь, не потерять самообладание и при этом не отстать.

Остановившись на парковке у своей машины, Наташа открыла дверь со стороны пассажира и жестом предложила Брюсу сесть.

– Разве не я должен открывать тебе дверь? – притворно удивился Брюс, забираясь внутрь.

– Ты отстал от жизни, – улыбнулась Наташа, когда устроилась на месте водителя и завела двигатель.

– Да, был немного занят.

Этот короткий разговор помог отвлечься, но когда они вырулили на дорогу, Брюс снова начал нервничать. Он смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо здания. Наташа ехала настолько быстро, насколько позволяли правила, и выбирала улицы без пробок. Казалось, что она даже расписание переключения светофоров знала – на красном они ни разу не стояли.

Вскоре они оказались в пригороде. Брюс подумал, что Наташа повезет его в аэропорт, но они продолжали двигаться все дальше и дальше от населенной местности. Кресло внезапно стало очень жестким, и найти удобное положение никак не удавалось.

Наташа искоса посмотрела на него:

– О чем думаешь? – голос был беззаботным, словно они были какой-нибудь обычной семейной парой, отправившейся на пикник.

Брюс вгляделся в безлюдные поля с изредка растущими деревьями и честно ответил:

– О том, что сложно найти лучшее место для секретной военной базы, на которой изучают огромных зеленых яростных монстров.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Наташа не стала его разубеждать, а тихо рассмеялась. У этой женщины определенно было странное чувство юмора. Брюс понял, что ему это нравится.

– Думаешь, изобрели способ удерживать тебя достаточно долго? – подколола Наташа. В ее голосе все еще звучало веселье.

– Кто знает, – Брюс попытался максимально беззаботно пожать плечами. – Ты сама сказала, что я отстал от жизни.

– Не так сильно, как некоторые, – Наташа понизила голос до шепота. – Кэп завел специальный блокнот, куда записывает все, что собирается наверстать.

– Вряд ли ему хватит одного, – отозвался Брюс.

Это было так нормально, так по-человечески – ехать в машине и обсуждать своих друзей, что Брюсу снова удалось взять свои эмоции под контроль. Каким-то образом Наташа смогла заставить его наслаждаться поездкой.

Брюс выискивал какие-нибудь строения, но Наташа резко свернула на проселочную дорогу и остановила машину на обочине возле небольшой рощи. Ее лицо стало отстраненным, словно она не давала ни одной эмоции прорваться наружу.

– Нам лучше выйти, – сказала Наташа и первой покинула машину. Брюс вылез со своей стороны, окончательно запутавшись.

Вокруг не было ни одной живой души, вообще ничего, кроме деревьев, и Брюс начал догадываться, к чему все идет. Другой парень в глубине насторожился и заворочался.

Наташа вздохнула и начала сухо, словно отчитывалась перед начальством:

– Недавно водитель и телохранитель Пеппер попал в больницу, пострадав в ходе террористической атаки, – она достала из кармана телефон, включила что-то и протянула Брюсу. – Почти сразу после этого Старк сделал заявление.

Брюс увидел Тони в окружении вспышек камер и микрофонов журналистов. Звука не было, но внизу бежала строчка с титрами. Пришлось надеть очки, чтобы прочитать.

– Он что… – Брюс не верил своим глазам. – Назвал международному террористу свой адрес?

Наташа не ответила, только переключила что-то на телефоне.

– А вот это сегодня крутят по всем каналам. Поэтому я и спрашивала, смотрел ли ты новости, – она отступила на шаг, ее голос перестал быть деловым, снова сделавшись живым и очень печальным. – Я не хотела, чтобы ты увидел это в полном одиночестве.

Может быть, если бы Брюс не испугался неожиданного визита и не накрутил себя в дороге, ничего бы не произошло. Или наоборот, было бы еще хуже, если бы он просто включил новости за завтраком.

Так или иначе, сейчас он смотрел на экран телефона и видел ракеты, превращающие шикарный особняк в груду камней. Разум отказывался связывать картинку с тем, о чем говорила Наташа, но титры не оставляли никаких шансов.

"Особняк Старка подвергся террористической атаке. Сам Тони Старк и президент "Старк Индастриз" Вирджиния Поттс в этот момент находились внутри".

Находились внутри здания, половина которого превратилась в груду камней, а вторая – еще и потонула в океане. Потому что в него попали ракеты террористов. А террористы прилетели на вертолетах. Тони сам назвал им координаты.

Дом, внутри которого были Тони и Пеппер, взорвали. Эта мысль вытеснила все остальные, полностью отключая сознание. А потом пришло зеленое, и Брюс не нашел в себе сил ему сопротивляться.

***

Брюс очнулся от тряски – его куда-то везли. Он попытался резко сесть, но запутался в каком-то коконе и в панике попытался освободиться.

– Спокойно, большой парень, все хорошо.

Знакомый голос действительно помог успокоиться и восстановить связь с реальностью. Это Наташа, Брюс в ее машине на заднем сидении, а кокон – одеяло, которым его заботливо укрыли.

Брюс смог все-таки выпутаться и сесть. Он провел ладонью по волосам, чтобы унять дрожь, на сидение посыпались грязь и щепки. Наверное, из-за него теперь весь салон грязный, но машина, казалось, не была повреждена. И Наташа тоже.

Наташа стояла совсем рядом, когда он превратился. Одна только мысль об этом ужасала.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Брюс. Голос хрипел и плохо слушался.

– В полном, – Наташа посмотрела на него в зеркало заднего вида. – Мы с другим парнем мило побеседовали.

– Мило побеседовали? – тупо повторил Брюс, не в состоянии до конца осмыслить услышанное. Слова отказывались складываться в голове в связное предложение.

Брюс не всегда терял сознание после превращения, но в этот раз другой парень был особенно зол. Никакого разговора в памяти не было – только выдранные с корнем деревья.

– Никто не пострадал, хотя у местных лесничих прибавилось работы, – добавила Наташа, словно прочитав его мысли, и тут же продолжила: – Брюс, Пеппер прислала мне сообщение и попросила рассказать остальным. С ней все в порядке, с Тони тоже. Она не знает точно, где он, но Старк определенно живой и все такой же сумасшедший.

Брюс почувствовал, как грудь перестало сжимать – оказывается, она болела все это время. Он со стоном опустился назад, закрыл глаза ладонью и пробормотал:

– Боги всех миров, благословите Пеппер Поттс, женщину, посланную нам небесами.

– О, я молюсь об этом каждый день с тех пор, как поработала на Старка, – поддержала Наташа. Ее голос звучал намного веселее, чем когда они ехали сюда. Она небрежно держала руль и время от времени выдувала большие пузыри из жвачки.

Тогда Брюс понял, что Наташа тоже переживала за Тони, пусть сама наверняка никогда бы в этом не призналась.

– Спасибо, – выдохнул Брюс, отказываясь думать, что было бы, если бы он просто увидел этот ролик в утренних новостях. – Тебя послал Фьюри?

Наташа помолчала некоторое время, потом бросила, не отрывая взгляда от дороги:

– Нет. Я просто была в Нью-Йорке, когда на дом Старка напали. И решила, что это не те новости, которые ты хотел бы услышать один.

– Я точно не хотел бы их услышать рядом с большим скоплением людей, так что вдвойне спасибо, – Брюс машинально натянул на себя одеяло, хотя ему и не было холодно.

Его движение не осталось незамеченным, и Наташа подсказала:

– Под ногами у тебя стоит сумка, там кое-какая одежда. Попробуй, должно подойти. Обещаю, что не буду подглядывать, – ее глаза в зеркале заднего вида лукаво блестели.

Брюс вдруг отчетливо представил, как падает, голый и грязный, на изрытую землю среди обломков деревьев, а Наташа тащит его к машине, устраивает на заднем сидении и накрывает одеялом. От неловкости он давно излечился, но стало немного стыдно за недавнюю паранойю и недоверие.

– Сомневаюсь, что у тебя осталось много простора для воображения, – пробурчал он и потянулся за сумкой, успев краем глаза заметить мелькнувшую в зеркале улыбку.

В сумке оказались новый спортивный костюм и сандалии. Там же Брюс нашел свой бумажник, телефон и очки – наверное, Наташа подобрала их, пока он был без сознания. Сбоку лежала бутылка воды.

– Ты все предусмотрела? – Брюс не стал скрывать восхищение в голосе, а потом достал бутылку и принялся жадно пить.

– Не все, – Наташа казалась искренне раздосадованной. – Нужно было снять с тебя очки до превращения, тогда они бы не треснули.

Брюс не смог определить, шутит она или нет, поэтому просто принялся одеваться. За окном проносились уже виденные сегодня пейзажи – они ехали обратно в Нью-Йорк. Снова стало стыдно. Не так сложно было вновь привыкнуть к неограниченному доступу воды и наверстать пропущенные научные журналы. Но снова научиться доверять людям оказалось намного сложнее, чем погуглить последние новости.

– Спасибо, – в очередной раз повторил Брюс, когда оделся. Нужно же было с чего-то начинать, верно?

Наташа не стала отшучиваться, только коротко кивнула и увеличила скорость. Всю оставшуюся дорогу до города они не разговаривали, но тишина не казалась неловкой. Брюс готов был признать, что получил удовольствие от поездки, несмотря ни на что.

Когда они въехали на знакомые улицы, Наташа вдруг спросила:

– Не хочешь перекусить?

– Что? – углубившись в свои мысли, Брюс не сразу понял вопрос. Он не ожидал подобного приглашения – Наташа и так сегодня много для него сделала.

– Перекусить, – терпеливо повторила она. – Ты наверняка чертовски голоден. Я знаю одно место, куда пускают в сандалиях.

– Э… Ладно. Здорово, – согласился Брюс, сам себе удивляясь. С другой стороны, почему бы не поесть с товарищем по команде? И он действительно готов был съесть бегемота.

Так они оказались за столиком какого-то кафе. На улице – Брюс не захотел заходить внутрь. Сначала он выспросил у Наташи о проблеме Тони все, что она знала сама, но в итоге пришел к выводу, что тяжелая артиллерия в виде другого парня тут не поможет. Тогда разговор перетек в более свободное русло. Наташа рассказала о временах своей работы в "Старк Индастриз", и почти все ее истории были таким забавными, что сдержать улыбку не получалось.

Брюс решил, что Наташа всего лишь пыталась помочь ему расслабиться, поэтому вела себя так дружелюбно, и он мысленно опять и опять благодарил ее за это. Можно было представить, что просто сидишь в кафе с красивой девушкой, которая с тобой флиртует. И это и есть твоя настоящая жизнь, а не та, где крики, взрывы и вырванные с корнем деревья.

Но как бы Брюс ни наслаждался общением, усталость давала о себе знать. Его рука немного тряслась, когда он подцеплял ложечкой десерт, и, разумеется, от внимательных глаз Наташи это не укрылось.

– Спасибо за компанию, – она отодвинула от себя чашку и взяла сумочку. – Как-нибудь обязательно повторим.

– Надеюсь, в следующий раз это будет не потому, что террористы взорвали чей-нибудь дом, – пробормотал Брюс. – Хотя, зная Тони… Шансов мало.

Наташа усмехнулась, потом смерила его долгим взглядом и достала блокнот с ручкой.

– Напиши мне свой номер – я знаю, Старк всучил тебе телефон, не оставив возможности отказаться. И параметры, – она лукаво приподняла бровь. – В следующий раз куплю одежду получше.

– Ты серьезно? – по ответному взгляду Брюс понял, что Наташа не шутит. Он взял блокнот и задумчиво повертел в руках. Приятно было держать что-то бумажное. – Разве ты не можешь узнать все необходимое из моего досье или чего-нибудь в этом роде?

– О таких вещах я предпочитаю спрашивать лично. Я тоже отстала от жизни, – ответила Наташа, и почему-то именно эта фраза прозвучала совсем не похоже на флирт. Поэтому Брюс безропотно написал все, что от него требовалось.

Когда они расставались, Брюс пессимистично подумал, что вряд ли им еще хоть раз удастся так хорошо посидеть.

***

Во сне обрывки воспоминаний настигли Брюса. Он был большим, зеленым и очень злым. Он был Халк, и Халк крушил. Он хотел найти тех, кто обидел Тони, и смешать их с землей. Но вокруг были только деревья, поэтому Халк крушил деревья.

– Спокойно, большой парень.

Халк не хотел успокаиваться, Халк хотел разрушать. Женщина велела успокоиться, женщина мешала, и он в один прыжок оказался рядом с ней.

Он ждал, что женщина побежит, как в прошлый раз, но она не побежала. Она осталась на месте.

– Я понимаю, Халк. И я обещаю тебе, что если что-нибудь случится с Тони, то мы найдем тех, кто его обидел, и сделаем им очень больно. Очень, очень больно.

Тогда Халк понял, что женщина была зла. Она была такой же злой, как Халк, и он не стал ее крушить.

Потому что она была, как Халк.

Брюс подскочил, выныривая из сна, и понял, что заснул на диване в гостиной. Мышцы затекли, и завтра наверняка будет болеть все, что только можно, но он слишком устал, чтобы пошевелиться и перебраться на кровать.

В голове была каша из клочков воспоминаний об уходящем дне, разобраться в которой не представлялось возможным. С относительной уверенностью Брюс мог утверждать только одно – кажется, Наташа ему нравилась. Им нравилась.

Классифицировав эту мысль как бесполезную и загнав ее подальше за границы сознания, Брюс решил, что лучше всего сейчас продолжить отдыхать. В полудреме ему мерещился ласковый женский голос, который успокаивал и уговаривал заснуть. Сопротивляться ему не было ни сил, ни желания.

***

Тони с Пеппер вернулись, и в Башне сразу прибавилось жизни – зазвонили телефоны, запищало оборудование, заскрежетал металл и заорала музыка. Брюса затянуло в этот круговорот, и он позволил себе поменьше думать и побольше делать.

Последнее, к счастью, обеспечил Тони.

– Никаких новых костюмов! – объявил тот весело. – По крайней мере, не сразу. Ладно, может быть, один или два. Но сначала подарки для моих любимых друзей. Брюс, что ты хочешь на Рождество?

Так они начали работать над "Вероникой", и этот проект поглотил Брюса полностью. Время летело быстро, и он не мог сказать точно, сколько месяцев прошло с их последней встречи с Наташей, когда его телефон ожил, подавая сигнал.

Сначала Брюс даже не заметил звук, потом долго не мог понять, откуда он – никто не писал ему с тех пор, как вернулся Тони. Писк телефона казался чужеродным и пугающим.

Потом Брюс все-таки нашел навороченный аппарат и прочитал присланное с незнакомого номера сообщение:

"Мы в порядке. Стив попал в больницу – думаю, сбежит оттуда через пару часов. Скоро приеду, теперь место выбираешь ты".

И в эту же секунду из гостиной донесся крик Тони:

– Брюс, приятель, ты должен на это посмотреть! Сотни миллионов долларов честных налогоплательщиков, вроде меня, тонут в Потомаке!

Тони развалился на диване, держа в руках стакан с виски. Пульт был у сидящей рядом Пеппер – видимо, она и включила новости. Брюс осторожно опустился в кресло, не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана.

Посмотреть было на что. Камера с высоты вертолетного полета транслировала, как тонут три хэликэрриера, а рядом обрушивается какое-то здание. Повсюду летели обломки, и клубился дым. Зрелище вызвало тягостные воспоминания, и сердце застучало в бешеном ритме.

– Наташа и Стив в порядке, – произнес Брюс вслух – не сколько, чтобы успокоить остальных, но чтобы напомнить себе. В этот раз он не имел права допустить инцидент.

– Развлекаются, а нас не позвали, – Тони попытался говорить беззаботно, но после слов Брюса его плечи заметно расслабились.

– Нам понадобятся юристы, – обреченно пробормотала себе под нос Пеппер, сжимая пульт. – И хакеры. Много хакеров.

Диктор как раз объявил, что вся база данных Щ.И.Т.а оказалась в общем доступе в интернете.

– И массажисты, – добавил Тони, – для снятия стресса. А еще бармены. Как думаете, бывают бармены-массажисты?

Пеппер выразительно посмотрела на него, но настоящего осуждения в ее взгляде не было – Брюс давно заметил, что подобные разговоры были для них нормой. Пеппер вышла из гостиной, на ходу ища номер в своем телефоне и звоня кому-то. Наверное, начала искать квалифицированных хакеров-массажистов, умеющих смешивать коктейли.

Весь день Брюс и Тони развлекались поиском и удалением просочившейся в сеть информации. Занятие это было столь же бесполезное, как раскладывание пасьянса, но куда более веселое. Особенно когда Тони предложил не только удалять лишнее, но и дописывать то, чего по какому-то вселенскому недоразумению не существовало в реальности.

Так Тор оказался матерью Ктулху, Клинт сделал операцию по смене пола, а Стив получил звание Героя Советского Союза.

– Ты не заметил ничего странного? – спросил вдруг Тони, оторвавшись от компьютера. – Чем больше мне попадается про Мстителей, тем скучнее слитая информация.

– После того, как ты написал, что светишься в темноте даже после удаления реактора, все остальное поневоле покажется скучным, – пожал плечами Брюс. Он старался не вчитываться в файлы о знакомых людях слишком внимательно.

– Нет, серьезно, – продолжал настаивать Тони. – Я во время разговоров за завтраком узнал о тебе больше, чем написано в твоем досье, а ты далеко не самый болтливый парень.

Брюс начал понимать, к чему тот клонит. На первый взгляд найденная информация выглядела очень достоверной. Она такой и была, ни слова лжи.

Вот только почти все это и так можно было просто нагуглить. Как будто кто-то подошел к вопросу разглашения государственных и личных тайн очень избирательно.

– А знаешь, у кого самое скучное досье? – Тони вновь уткнулся в экран. – У многоуважаемой мисс Романофф.

Тони и Брюс переглянулись и больше к этой теме не возвращались.

Вечером они по телевизору увидели Наташу в кольце камер, вспышек, микрофонов, корреспондентов, полицейских и военных. Другой парень внутри злился, и Брюс был почти уверен, что его глаза сейчас светятся зеленым.

Тогда он приказал себе смотреть только на Наташу, а не на ее раздражающее окружение. Она выглядела усталой, но вела себя как победитель, и другой парень нехотя успокоился. А Брюс понял, что соскучился.

***

Наташа долго и придирчиво рассматривала интерьер, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Брюса и вынести вердикт:

– Отличный выбор.

– В самом деле? – сам он все еще сомневался.

Они сидели на диване в одной из гостиных Башни. В той, где висели настоящие шторы, и всегда было темнее, чем в остальных комнатах. На журнальном столике ютились принесенные Брюсом чашки и чайник. Наташа еще раз оглянулась и довольно кивнула:

– Да, это лучше любого кафе. Серьезно, нам не придется бороться за право не сидеть спиной к двери. Или спорить о том, кто будет платить за ужин.

– Или бояться, что официант опрокинет на меня кофейник, и я снесу половину квартала, – поддержал Брюс. Кроме шуток, это была одна из причин, по которой он не захотел идти в общественное место.

– Или раздавать автографы, – Наташа невесело усмехнулась, потом вздохнула и устало откинулась на спинку дивана, словно, наконец, смогла отпустить себя. Недавний "концерт" в Вашингтоне явно дался ей нелегко. Брюс молчал, боясь пошевелиться и нарушить ее покой. Он, как никто, знал, как важно иногда позволять себе расслабиться. Только очень осторожно и когда никто не видит.

Брюс чувствовал себя польщенным тем, что Наташа позволяет ему присутствовать рядом в такой момент. Правда, никак не мог понять, за что удостоился такой чести.

Он украдкой разглядывал Наташу. Смотреть на нее всегда было приятно, пусть Брюс и старался не злоупотреблять – не хотелось пялиться слишком откровенно. Она перекрасилась в блондинку и по-прежнему выглядела сногсшибательно.

– Наверное, тяжело в шпионском бизнесе с такой внешностью, – Брюс ненароком озвучил свои мысли и сразу же очень смутился. – В смысле… Я не…

Наташа приподняла голову и кокетливо улыбнулась, а Брюс мысленно обозвал себя последним идиотом. Он не хотел флиртовать, просто сказал, что думал. Но она может решить, что это уже перебор, и снова свести их общение к минимуму, соответствующему статусу товарищей по команде.

Брюс с удивлением для себя осознал, что не хотел бы этого.

– Наоборот, – ответила Наташа, с ног до головы разглядывая Брюса и, наверняка в отместку, заставляя чувствовать себя неуютно. Зато уходить она пока точно не собиралась. – Стандарты красоты испортили жизнь тысячам женщин, но облегчили работу представителям нашей профессии. Заходишь в комнату – и все взгляды прикованы к тебе. Но стоит сменить прическу и одежду, как тебя уже не узнают, а описать смогут только как "та горячая цыпочка", смешав в памяти реальный образ и свои фантазии. Это если кто-то вообще посмотрит выше груди.

Брюс с сомнением покачал головой. Звучало логично, но он не верил, что такое срабатывало на практике.

– Я бы узнал, – сказал Брюс честно.

Он чувствовал, что Наташа смотрит на него, и заставил себя не отводить глаза. Происходящее все меньше напоминало встречу двух приятелей после долгой разлуки. Брюс начал нервничать.

К счастью, Наташа спасла положение, отведя глаза и потянувшись к сумке. Она деловито достала из нее папку с бумагами и какую-то металлическую коробку.

– Хочу кое-что тебе показать. Вы, ученые, должны любить такие вещи, – Наташа протянула папку Брюсу. Тот быстро взял ее, радуясь смене темы, надел очки и принялся листать. Он снова чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.

В папке оказались расчеты, чертежи и черно-белые фотографии. На каждой в разных ракурсах был изображен какой-то многогранник – прозрачный, словно из стекла, и легко умещающийся на ладони:

– Что это?

– На самом деле никто не знает, – Наташа умела заинтриговать. Брюс с интересом вернулся к записям, а она продолжила: – Эту штуку нашли в начале пятидесятых, в сибирском лесу неподалеку от военной базы в центре большой воронки. Многогранник исследовали несколько лет, но без особого энтузиазма. Позже военные назвали его "Объект" и присвоили номер. Он не был похож ни на метеорит, ни на обломок ступени ракетоносителя, но испускал слабое излучение даже спустя годы хранения, и его решили отправить в центр для дальнейшего изучения. Лейтенант, который перевозил Объект, сел в поезд на всеми забытой станции, а вышел на вокзале в Москве. Но не через пять дней, как все ожидали, а через две минуты. Можешь себе представить, что началось?

О, Брюс еще как мог представить. Артефакт, вероятно инопланетного происхождения, предположительно позволяющий мгновенно преодолевать пространство. Ученые всего мира выстроились бы в очередь за право изучить его. От перспектив кружилась голова.

– Но повторить подвиг того лейтенанта никому так и не удалось. Изучение Объекта не дало никаких результатов, проливающих свет на его свойства. Более того, начали происходить странные вещи, – Наташа понизила голос. – Примерно через шесть месяцев после начала исследования трое ученых, которые им занимались, пропали без вести. Согласно записям охраны они не покидали здание, но ни их самих, ни их тела найти так и не удалось. Еще через полгода один сотрудник начал утверждать, что остался после окончания смены провести еще пару экспериментов с Объектом, а потом не смог выйти из лаборатории.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Брюс, терзаемый нехорошими предчувствиями.

– Он говорит, что пытался, выходил через дверь, но тут же снова оказывался в той же комнате, – подтвердила его опасения Наташа. – Его нашли утром, но сам он был уверен, что провел за попытками выбраться месяц. Понимаю, сложно поверить, но ты бы его видел.

Судя по потемневшему взгляду Наташи, она действительно видела, и зрелище ей не понравилось. У Брюса, в свою очередь, с некоторых пор не было проблем с верой в невероятное. В конце концов, он помог отразить инопланетное нашествие и ел шаурму с богом, это если не вспоминать про большую зеленую проблему.

– Тот ученый уволился по состоянию здоровья. Исследование прикрыли, потом Объект со всеми данными бесследно исчез, но у властей к тому времени были более серьезные проблемы, – ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Наташи. – Вскоре Объект попал в хранилище Щ.И.Т.а и пролежал там несколько лет. А после недавних событий я решила его оттуда забрать. Вся информация о нем стерта, кроме той, что в этой папке.

Брюс посмотрел на коробку в руках Наташи. Ее можно было понять – даже если не знаешь всех возможностей Объекта, не стоит оставлять его Гидре или скучающим интернет-пользователям.

– И ты рассказываешь все это мне, потому что?.. – Брюс выжидающе посмотрел на Наташу. Он никак не мог понять, к чему она клонит.

– Я хочу попросить тебя сохранить его, – ответила Наташа прямо. – Понимаю, что в который раз прошу слишком многого, но количество людей, которым я могу доверять, с некоторых пор очень ограниченно.

Что-то подсказывало Брюсу, что Наташа и до истории с Гидрой не особенно доверяла своим коллегам. Или кому-нибудь еще.

– Почему я? – Брюс действительно не понимал.

Наташа пожала плечами, вышло немного скованно.

– Ты ученый. Технологии сильно продвинулись с тех пор, и может быть, ты сможешь разгадать эту загадку. И если я попрошу тебя не открывать коробку, пока ты не будешь уверен, что это полностью безопасно, ты так и поступишь. Можешь поверить, что Старк выполнит подобную просьбу? – она улыбнулась.

– Тони открыл бы даже ящик Пандоры, попади тот к нему в руки, – согласился Брюс. – Хотя не мне его осуждать…

Он смотрел на коробку, но не делал попыток взять ее. Наташа помолчала, словно раздумывая, и добавила:

– И еще. Когда-то давно я пообещала отдать Объект в хорошие руки.

Последняя фраза прозвучала, как что-то очень личное. Брюс почувствовал, что, говоря это, Наташа оказала ему куда больше доверия, чем когда вручила папку с секретной информацией. Но кое-что смущало.

– В хорошие руки? Мне? – Брюс даже не попытался скрыть сарказм.

– Тебе, – кивнула Наташа, игнорируя его тон и не делая больше никаких попыток что-либо объяснить. Наверное, она считала, что и так сказала слишком много.

Брюс вздохнул, мысленно обвиняя себя в эгоизме. Иногда стоило закрыть глаза на самоуничижение и просто помочь, когда друг просит.

Тем более, что Брюс был должен Наташе. Не только за тот случай с особняком в Малибу, но и за все остальное. За сегодняшнюю встречу, за пирожное в кафе, за доверие. За возможность сидеть с кем-то так близко – протяни руку и коснешься кончиками пальцев. За все те моменты, которые позволяли считать себя почти нормальным человеком, а Мстителей – своими друзьями.

И кто знает, что еще бесследно исчезло из хранилища Щ.И.Т.а? Может быть, каждый получил свою игрушку. Брюс понимал, что вряд ли это было правдой, но мысль успокаивала.

– Спасибо, – Брюс протянул руку, и в ней тут же оказалась коробка. – Я… Спасибо.

– За то, что вручаю тебе опасный артефакт неизвестного происхождения? – Наташа приподняла бровь. – Не стоит, в самом деле. Люблю подвергать людей риску. Это практически мое хобби.

Они тихо засмеялись и замолчали. Чтобы не сидеть просто так, Брюс подлил в чашки еще чаю. По комнате разлился приятный запах бергамота, тишина успокаивала. Другой парень дремал где-то глубоко внутри. Кажется, он перестал видеть в Наташе угрозу.

Брюс никогда не мог позволить себе расслабиться до конца, но сейчас он был близок к личному рекорду по спокойствию в присутствии другого человека.

– Что ты собираешься делать теперь? – Брюс первым нарушил молчание, но ему нужно было знать.

– Залягу на дно. Еще раз сменю прическу. Как обычно, – Наташа улыбнулась.

– Мне нравилась та, которая была при нашей первой встрече, – ляпнул Брюс и, решив, что ниже падать уже некуда, быстро продолжил: – Ты могла бы остаться в Башне. Я почти уверен, что Тони уже подготовил твою комнату.

"Я хочу, чтобы ты осталась", – мысленно продолжил Брюс, но не стал произносить этого вслух, потому что до конца не разобрался в причинах своего желания. Ему нравилась Наташа, с ней было приятно общаться и находиться рядом, но тем важнее было то, чтобы она держалась от него как можно дальше.

– Если это – "дно", то, как минимум, дно ада, а Тони Старк – его король. С другой стороны, что я теряю? – К удивлению Брюса, это звучало, как согласие. – Закончу пару дел и вернусь сюда, почему бы и нет.

Брюс мог бы назвать десяток причин, почему именно нет, но вместо этого он честно ответил:

– Буду ждать.

***

Если бы Брюс уже не знал, что Тони Старк – король ада, то решил бы, что тот продал душу дьяволу. Потому что его желание сбылось, и в Башне действительно забурлила жизнь. Наташа выполнила свое обещание и вернулась. Вскоре к ней присоединились Стив и Клинт, даже Тор начал частенько телепортироваться к ним из Асгарда. Они начали вместе выполнять задания, которые подкидывал Фьюри, доказывающий на личном примере, что бывших директоров разведывательных организаций не бывает. Иногда Мстители устраивали вечеринки или совместные ужины.

А в остальное время просто жили, почти как нормальные люди, и Брюс с опаской понял, что начинает к этому привыкать. Все было слишком хорошо.

Между ним и Наташей тоже что-то происходило. Брюс смирился с мыслью, что она ему симпатична – это было нормально и привычно, с этим можно было жить. В конце концов, ему не первый раз нравилась привлекательная девушка, и он научился засовывать куда подальше свои желания еще до другого парня, а сейчас и подавно мог справиться.

Но проблема была в том, что Наташа подпитывала его чувства, будто провоцировала. Брюс пытался убедить себя, что она со всеми флиртует, что это ее добровольная роль в группе, но теория не выдерживала никакой критики.

Брюс гнал от себя эти мысли, когда Наташа вернулась к старой прическе. И когда подарила ему чайник побольше. И когда научилась успокаивать другого парня.

Но когда происходящее заметил даже Стив, Брюс понял, что отрицает очевидное. А едва он это признал, как в сердце прокралась слабая надежда. Может быть, предчувствия врут, и все бывает хорошо и просто так, без причины. Может быть, у них может что-то выйти. Может быть, стоит хотя бы попробовать. В конце концов, что может случиться?

А потом почти сразу случился Альтрон, и все полетело к чертям.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюсу нравился океан. Особенно такой спокойный, как сегодня. Он умиротворял. Волнам наплевать на все людские проблемы, они будут так же невозмутимо биться о берег и через тысячи лет, когда последний человек исчезнет с лица Земли. Как бились и за миллионы лет до появления млекопитающих.

Если, конечно, исчезновение человечества не совпадет с гибелью планеты.

Брюс подтянул колени к груди, раздумывая, что делать дальше. К счастью, время у него было – здесь никого не удивит человек, сидящий на пляже в одних штанах, его просто примут за заплутавшего туриста. Другое дело, что желудок уже начинал возмущенно бурчать от голода.

В деревню Брюс вернуться не мог. Было обидно – стоило только немного обжиться, как хозяйка умудрилась вылить на него кастрюлю с кипятком. Брюс успел скрыться в лесу, но зеленеющие глаза все равно заметили. Теперь его хижину со всеми немногочисленными пожитками наверняка уже ритуально сожгли и развеяли пепел по ветру.

Это был первый инцидент с тех пор, как Брюс сбежал. Все тело ломило, а в душе царила пустота. Солнце клонилось к закату, но шевелиться не хотелось. Ему казалось, что он мог бы просидеть так вечно, нежась в последних теплых лучах.

Из блаженного оцепенения вывел звук тормозящих шин за спиной. Брюс понял, что сильно сдал за последнее время – в Башне он мог почти спокойно переносить неожиданные взрывы, а здесь готов был пуститься в бегство только от шума незнакомой машины.

Усилием воли Брюс заставил себя не оборачиваться. Кто бы здесь ни остановился, лучше не привлекать внимание. Тогда больше шансов, что незваный гость просто уйдет.

Но приближающиеся шаги избавили от последней надежды на подобный исход. Подошедший человек остановился рядом с Брюсом, сунул руки в карманы и тоже принялся смотреть на океан. Некоторое время они просто молчали.

– Не люблю отдыхать за границей, – Тони Старк сдался первым. – Пальмы и в Америке есть – серьезно, сам видел, а в других странах совершенно не с кем поговорить. Но тем приятнее встретить соотечественника.

– Не могу не согласиться, – отозвался Брюс, с облегчением выдохнув. Он на самом деле был рад.

– Можно обсудить последние сплетни, покритиковать местную кухню, пропустить по бокальчику кока-колы, – продолжал Тони. – Не составите мне компанию на один вечер? Обещаю быть джентльменом и не требовать большего.

Брюс помолчал, раздумывая. Давно стоило добавить к своему отношению к жизни немного фатализма. Тем более, это же Тони, ему невозможно отказать.

– Если предложение включает в себя дегустацию местной или хоть какой-нибудь кухни, то я согласен, – ответил Брюс и схватился за протянутую руку.

***

Помимо всех прочих талантов, у Тони была суперспособность находить лучшие отели в любой глуши мира. Брюс лежал в шезлонге на балконе, откуда открывался отличный вид на океан, доедал шикарный ужин и чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо – по крайней мере, физически. В отшельничестве быстро учишься ценить маленькие радости жизни.

– Нет, ты только подумай: возвращается Пеппер из двухнедельной командировки, а в стене Башни опять дыра, вместо Джарвиса какой-то странный тип в плаще, и Мстители почти полностью сменили состав. Можешь представить, как она отреагировала? – продолжал свой рассказ Тони. – Она говорила очень, очень долго. Серьезно, значения некоторых слов мне даже пришлось потом поискать в интернете.

Брюс улыбнулся, будто действительно видел эту сцену. Тони до середины ночи пересказывал ему последние новости, умудряясь подавать все так беззаботно, словно они обсуждали любимый сериал, а не свою жизнь. Но кое-что все-таки нужно было уточнить.

– Почему ты ушел?

– Я отвечу, только если ты ответишь, – не растерялся Тони. – Не то чтобы у меня не было своих версий, но хотелось бы услышать от тебя лично. Вдруг дело все-таки не в местных коктейлях.

Разговор должен был рано или поздно свернуть к неприятной теме, но Брюс знал об этом, еще когда соглашался на предложение Тони, так что у него было время сформулировать ответ.

– Это не мое. Все это. Я не герой. Я думал, что смогу делать хорошие, правильные вещи, если буду вместе с Мстителями. Что заглажу причиненный ущерб, – Брюс разглядывал линии на своих ладонях. Слова давались тяжело. – Но мы в этой Башне как маяк, понимаешь? Как большая красная мишень. На нас всегда будут нападать, и я всегда буду приносить больше вреда, чем пользы.

– Понимаю, – Тони посмотрел на Брюса. – Но в этом и смысл, разве нет? Пусть лучше они нападают на нас, чем на остальных людей.

– Это работает, только если после расправы с врагами огромный зеленый монстр не нападает на тех самых остальных людей, – мрачно парировал Брюс. – Или на свою команду.

Тони не стал с ним спорить и убеждать, но все-таки продолжил разговор.

– Рядовые миссии вроде бунтующего робота-мизантропа и в самом деле не стоят внимания. А если случится что-то такое, когда без другого парня не обойтись? Что-то покруче читаури? – Тони смотрел сквозь Брюса, будто снова видел черноту космоса, и та отражалась в его глазах.

– Тогда я приду, – Брюс не мог ответить иначе.

– Это все, что я хотел услышать, – Тони откинулся на спинку лежака и поднял свой стакан в безмолвном тосте. Чернота из его глаз не исчезла полностью, но отступила куда-то вглубь его души.

– Так что насчет тебя? – напомнил Брюс.

– Кризис среднего возраста – я это так называю, – беззаботно отозвался Тони. – Когда изобретенный тобой робот пытается уничтожить человечество, поневоле задумаешься о необходимости отдыха и переосмысления ответов на главные вопросы бытия. Жаль, что покупка спортивной машины не поможет – у меня их уже и так неприличное количество.

– Главное, не давай больше никому взрывать твой дом, – пробормотал Брюс, и Тони усмехнулся.

Они лежали рядом и разглядывали небо. Звезды здесь отличались от тех, что появлялись в ночном небе над Америкой, но были такими же холодными и чужими. Угрожающими. И Брюс понял, что Тони тоже придет, если будет нужен. Все они придут – бывших Мстителей не бывает.

Разница только в том, что кто-то появляется лишь по необходимости, а кто-то рожден для этой работы. Или просто не умеет ничего другого. Как Стив. Как…

– А как там Наташа? – спросил Брюс, когда понял, что не может больше сдерживать любопытство. Он пытался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал безразлично, но, судя по понимающей улыбке Тони, получилось не очень.

– Нормально, наверное. Насколько это слово к ней подходит, – Тони пожал плечами. – Помогает Кэпу тренировать новую команду. Выходит плохо, конечно, потому что с нашим уходом Мстители потеряли львиную долю своей харизмы.

Брюс вздохнул, но слова Тони лишний раз убедили его в правильности принятого решения. У Наташи была своя жизнь, и без него ей будет намного лучше.

– Честно говоря, я надеялся, что у вас все сложится. Было бы здорово, – негромко продолжил Тони. – Я поэтому и молчал. Вы так осторожно кружили вокруг друг друга, и мне казалось, что эту попытку отношений сдует любым лишним словом. Теперь-то я понимаю, что нужно было просто сразу запереть вас на три дня в ванной.

В этот момент Брюс осознал, что за все время их с Наташей странного сближения Тони действительно ни разу не пошутил на эту тему, не полез с советами и даже не попросил снять для него видео или что-нибудь в этом духе. Как будто у Тони Старка вдруг появилось чувство такта, но это было бы слишком фантастично даже для их мира.

И все равно ничего не вышло. Тоска, подавляемая долгие дни после побега, подняла уродливую голову и полезла наружу. К счастью, Тони не дал Брюсу глубоко погрузиться в мрачные мысли.

– Ну да ладно, хватит о грустном, – Тони свесил ноги со своего шезлонга и многообещающе улыбнулся. – Я понял все насчет жизни на краю мира. Вроде бы. В основном. Но зачем лишать себя благ цивилизации?

– Я не возьму твоих денег, – запротестовал Брюс, не дожидаясь предложения. Одно дело – ужин, и совсем другое – постоянное финансовое обеспечение, когда он даже больше не Мститель. Но Тони примиряющее поднял ладони.

– Знал, что ты так скажешь. Но я это предусмотрел. Помнишь то средство, которое ты пытался изобрести, чтобы остановить изменение клеток? Такое вонючее?

– Оно не работало, – пожал плечами Брюс.

– В случае большого парня – может быть. Но маска для лица вышла отличная, моя кожа теперь гладкая, как у младенца. Мы просто добавили лаванду и продали рецепт в косметическую фирму, – Тони подумал и внес поправку: – Я добавил лаванду, а Пеппер продала рецепт в косметическую фирму. Не важно.

Брюс не мог поверить своим ушам. Он помнил ту формулу, и над ней пришлось бы хорошо поработать, чтобы превратить в маску для лица, от которой не откроется третий глаз. Одной лаванды точно бы не хватило.

А Тони проделал гигантскую работу только для того, чтобы Брюс не чувствовал себя неловко.

– Я не знаю, что сказать, – честно признался Брюс.

– Просто пообещай не орать на меня и не зеленеть, когда увидишь, на что я потратил твои деньги.

Прозвучало пугающе, но безумно интригующе. Брюс только сейчас осознал, как сильно соскучился.

***

Тони купил Брюсу дом. Здесь, в островной стране, он умудрился купить ему не виллу с бассейном, не шалаш или хижину, а именно дом – двухэтажный, уединенный, окруженный забором и высокими деревьями. В таких живут обычной жизнью и, возможно, ставят бесчеловечные эксперименты, а не отдыхают в отпуске, окружив себя девушками в бикини и бокалами с алкоголем всех цветов радуги.

– В этом месте, мой параноидальный друг, тебя сложнее обнаружить, чем в самом густом лесу Бразилии, – объявил Тони, позвякивая ключами и отпирая дверь. – Кому-то менее гениальному, чем я, конечно. Зато ты сможешь пользоваться всеми необходимейшими достижениями цивилизации вроде интернета или сотовой связи. Но если тебе не понравится, то купим другой.

Брюс чувствовал, что ему понравится. Внутри оказалось еще уютнее, чем снаружи. Очевидно, Тони выбрал дом, в котором кто-то успел пожить – мебель была не новой, но добротной и крепкой, шторы на окнах успели полинять. В центре большой комнаты громоздились коробки, наверняка принесенные сюда недавно.

– Решил, что тебе понадобятся твои вещи, – пояснил Тони. – А то ты оставил все у меня, и я пью и рыдаю, рыдаю и пью каждый раз, когда случайно натыкаюсь на них.

– Ты действительно купил все это на деньги от продажи маски для лица? – Брюс обвел рукой комнату.

Тони демонстративно сунул руку в коробку и кинул Брюсу банку. Внутри действительно оказалась маска, зеленая и пахнущая лавандой.

– Она не должна быть такого цвета, – усмехнулся Брюс.

– Что поделать, я думал о тебе, когда ее дорабатывал, и немного увлекся, – отмахнулся Тони. – Заметь, я даже не обижаюсь на твое недоверие.

Брюс заглянул в другие коробки. В некоторых действительно оказались его вещи. В других – лабораторное оборудование.

– Тони, денег от продажи крема не хватит и на половину всего этого, – Брюс автоматически отступил на пару шагов от вещей, словно те могли его укусить.

– Маски для лица, – поправил Тони. – И да, ты прав, оборудование я уже от себя добавил. Пеппер называет это выгодными инвестициями. Продолжай заниматься научной деятельностью, изобретай всякие гениальные штуки, а мы будем на тебе зарабатывать. Да здравствует капитализм, объединяющий сердца.

Происходящее было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. И его было слишком много. Всего этого. Тони и не умел по-другому, разумеется. Но чем меньше оставляешь за спиной, тем проще бежать дальше в случае необходимости. А в том, что такая необходимость рано или поздно наступит, Брюс уже не сомневался. Его жизнь была одной длинной полосой потерь.

Видимо, какие-то из этих мыслей отразились на его лице, потому что Тони медленно подошел ближе и положил теплую руку ему на плечо.

– Эй, приятель, – начал он тихо. – Просто попробуй. Пеппер убьет меня, если ты откажешься, а я ей еще за Альтрона должен. Не понравится – обещаю, больше не буду тебя доставать с этой нашей цивилизацией. Буду приезжать иногда в гости, чтобы покупаться с тобой голым на диком пляже и помочь сплести шляпу из листьев или что ты там обычно делаешь в единении с природой.

Тони Старку совершенно невозможно отказать. Это была его главная суперспособность, и он пользовался ею без зазрения совести.

– Я соглашаюсь на это только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как ты плетешь шляпу из листьев, – кивнул в итоге Брюс. – Спасибо.

На самом деле Брюс согласился ради того, чтобы увидеть, как Тони радостно улыбается, и тот не подвел.

***

Представления о цивилизации у Тони не ограничивались горячим душем и микроскопами. Брюс обнаружил, что дом оснащен новейшей техникой: от посудомоечной машины и навороченной плиты на кухне до больших плазменных экранов и всевозможных компьютеров в спальне, лаборатории и гостиной.

– Мы сможем созваниваться по скайпу, пить вместе, проводить эксперименты, смотреть кино и обсуждать идиотскую рекламу – масса возможностей! – пояснил Тони.

Так они и делали. За месяц жизни в доме Брюс даже не распаковал все вещи, готовясь убежать в любой момент, но все равно привязался к этому месту. Он нашел рынок в десяти минутах ходьбы и на оставленные Тони деньги покупал свежие овощи. В остальное время занимался своими исследованиями или любовался океаном с ближайшего пляжа. Цивилизация, как оказалось, очень успокаивала.

Как ни странно, жизнь снова обретала упорядоченность, и Брюсу это нравилось.

Однажды вечером он все же решил разобрать последние коробки. В первой оказалась та самая злосчастная маска, и Брюс намазал ею лицо исключительно ради выражения молчаливого протеста против вселенной.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент позвонили. Только в окошке скайпа высветился не привычный ник Тони.

Сердце Брюса тут же бешено забилось, словно и не было этого месяца спокойствия. Брюс просчитывал варианты, и почти все они ему не нравились. Тогда он решил просто ответить. В крайнем случае, окно открыто, он успеет выпрыгнуть и добежать до леса, а там его уже не найдут.

На экране появилась Наташа. Брюс почувствовал себя так, словно его окунули в холодную воду. Он медленно сел на диван.

– О, – Наташа выглядела удивленной. – Не совсем то, чего я ожидала. Но тебе идет.

Брюс вспомнил, что сидит по уши в зеленой маске, резко схватил диванную подушку и вытер ею все, что смог. Сложно было придумать ситуацию глупее.

– Я убью Тони, – зло выдохнул Брюс, когда закончил и отшвырнул безнадежно испорченную думку.

– Не убьешь. Старк об этом знает и пользуется, – ухмыльнулась Наташа и замолчала.

Слова возмущения застряли в горле. Все, от чего Брюс так старательно бежал, пронеслось перед мысленным взором. Он хотел злиться, он имел полное право злиться, он всегда злился, в конце концов.

Но у Брюса не получалось злиться на Наташу. Он до сих пор представлял себе ее голос по ночам, когда не мог заснуть.

Кто знает, сколько они так просидели, молча глядя друг на друга. Наташа почти не изменилась, только ее волосы снова отросли. В кадр попали футболка и спинка кровати – наверное, она держала ноутбук на коленях.

– Брюс, нам надо поговорить, – первой нарушила тишину Наташа.

Плохое начало. Очень, очень плохое начало. Брюс заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох. Еще недавно он считал, что точно не позеленеет от одного лишь неловкого разговора, но теперь эта уверенность куда-то испарилась.

Наташа смерила его взглядом, словно читая насквозь, а потом вдруг резко приблизила свое лицо к экрану. Так она выглядела по-настоящему угрожающе.

– Хорошо, большой умный парень, – начала Наташа уверенно. – С эмоциональными разговорами у нас не очень выходит, поэтому давай рассуждать логически. Я не могу уйти из Мстителей, а ты не можешь вернуться, так?

Брюс кивнул. Его возможностей вполне хватало на то, чтобы отвечать на четко поставленные вопросы.

– Но я скучаю по тебе. Искренне надеялась, что это пройдет, но увы. Так сильно скучаю, что это скоро начнет отражаться на моей работе, чего нельзя допустить ради всеобщей безопасности. Ты?..

Помедлив, Брюс снова кивнул – зачем отрицать очевидное? Наташа нерешительно замерла, но через мгновение снова взяла себя в руки.

– Отлично, с этим разобрались, – теперь ее голос звучал не так агрессивно. – Я долго думала, как нам выйти из этой ситуации, и у меня возникла идея. Не только вы с Тони тут гении.

Брюс, наконец, вышел из оцепенения, сел поудобнее и кивнул:

– Я весь внимание.

Происходящее выглядело настолько безумным, что уже перестало казаться опасным, и ему действительно стало интересно. Наташа почувствовала смену настроения и улыбнулась.

– Роман на расстоянии, – торжественно объявила она и, не дожидаясь реакции, продолжила: – Серьезно, миллионы людей так делают. А к нашим услугам лучшие средства связи в мире.

Сказать, что Брюс опешил, – значит, ничего не сказать. Он ожидал чего-то совсем другого, трагичного и окончательного, вроде последнего прощального разговора или неожиданного превращения в другого парня с последующим бегством. Но Наташа в очередной раз смогла его удивить.

– Это… Что? – только и смог выдавить из себя Брюс, а потом мысленно приказал себе собраться: – Я не слишком стар для этого?

– Ты просто немного отстал от жизни, но мы все наверстаем, – подмигнула Наташа. Она уже откровенно забавлялась, и Брюсу передавалось ее настроение, но идея все еще казалась ему слишком дикой.

– А как же… Физический контакт? – сформулировал Брюс, наконец, одну из первых приходящих в голову проблем.

– Если ты захочешь переспать с какой-нибудь туземкой, то мы сможем это обсудить, – невозмутимо пожала плечами Наташа. – А если ты беспокоишься за меня, то не нужно. Просто не нужно, поверь. К тому же, раз или два в год я смогу навещать тебя. Думаю, моих талантов хватит, чтобы сделать это незаметно для любой живой души. Или хотя бы для тех, кто носит погоны.

Пока Брюс обдумывал услышанное, Наташа понизила голос и продолжила:

– И мне сообщили из достоверных источников, что у тебя есть экран в спальне. Очень удобно. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Наташа приподняла бровь, и Брюс пожалел, что стер зеленую маску с лица – она бы скрыла румянец. Разыгравшееся воображение подсовывало очень приятные картины, но он усилием воли заставил себя вынырнуть из мира фантазий.

– Я все еще не понимаю, зачем оно тебе, – выдохнул Брюс. – Зачем тебе я? Есть тысячи более подходящих людей.

В этот раз тишина продлилась дольше, и в какой-то момент Брюс уверился, что сейчас Наташа молча отключится, чтобы исчезнуть навсегда. Так было бы лучше для всех. Или, по крайней мере, для нее. Однако она не стала обрывать звонок и ответила:

– Хочешь чисто логическое объяснение? Помимо прочих достоинств, ты не можешь умереть, а это выгодно отличает тебя от всех моих прошлых возлюбленных.

Вот так вот. Сам напросился.

– Прости, – Брюс мысленно обзывал себя последними словами. Были вещи, которые он не хотел знать.

Наташа вздохнула и заправила прядь волос за ухо, отведя ненадолго взгляд:

– Ты меня прости. Дело не в этом. Я могу долго перечислять, почему ты мне нравишься, но ты ведь все равно не поверишь. Поэтому просто знай, что это мой выбор. Добровольный и обдуманный, и я прошу его уважать. А что насчет тебя?

Брюс в очередной раз попытался понять, чего же хочет он сам. Не навредить людям – но сложно навредить кому-либо на расстоянии, разве что уязвить чье-нибудь самолюбие в дискуссии на научном форуме. Не испортить жизнь Наташе – но она взрослая женщина и в состоянии самостоятельно решать, что для нее лучше.

Отринув все лишнее, Брюс понял, что попросту боится за себя. Боится, что ничего не выйдет, он снова все потеряет и опять будет страдать.

Тогда Брюс сказал себе, что глупо переживать из-за разбитого сердца, если ты ученый, способный превращаться в огромного зеленого монстра. Гораздо лучше наслаждаться каждым моментом, проведенным в сознании. И постараться больше никого не убить, конечно.

А это всегда проще сделать, если стараешься не один.

– Один мой хороший друг недавно посоветовал мне попробовать, – Брюс хмыкнул. – И я начинаю думать, что он имел в виду не только жизнь в этом доме.

Лицо Наташи разгладилось, она тепло улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Надо не забыть послать ему открытку на Рождество.

– Да, это точно, – как ни странно, Брюс почувствовал облегчение. Такое испытываешь, когда останавливаешься, наконец, на каком-нибудь решении, даже если оно неверное. Его плечи немного распрямились. Он задумчиво почесал затылок. – Итак, э… Хочешь посмотреть дом?

– С удовольствием, – Наташа приготовилась к виртуальному путешествию в гости.

Они попробуют вместе, и будь что будет.

***

Кот покончил с рыбой и хмуро посмотрел на Брюса. Тот не шевелился, даже не дышал, чтобы не спугнуть своего нового нервного соседа.

Простояв в задумчивости минут пять, кот подошел и потерся о ноги Брюса, запрыгнул к нему на колени и даже позволил себя погладить. Этот ритуал они совершали каждый день.

Кот был рыжий, наглый и недоверчивый. Брюс назвал его Джей, в честь Джарвиса, по разговорам с которым очень скучал. Джей появлялся только по утрам и никогда не заходил в дом, только ел оставленную на крыльце рыбу, а потом ненадолго снисходил до более тесного общения. Ради этого момента Брюс даже вытащил на веранду кресло.

Джей никогда не урчал и мог уйти от любого неосторожного движения. Но Брюс был рад даже такому контакту с живым существом, и эти утренние встречи стали обязательным пунктом в его распорядке дня.

Раздался писк. Брюс поневоле улыбнулся, чувствуя себя влюбленным пятнадцатилетним подростком. Этот звук больше не пугал.

Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть Джея, Брюс достал из кармана телефон и прочитал сообщение.

"Эта церемония – скука смертная. Я сейчас усну. Или убью кого-нибудь", – Наташа никогда не здоровалась в сообщениях, словно все время продолжала один длинный разговор. Брюсу это нравилось.

"Что за церемония?" – набил он.

Наташа ответила почти сразу:

"Кэпа в очередной раз награждают. А я слежу, чтобы он опять кого-нибудь случайно не спас, и не пришлось терпеть все это с начала".

Брюс улыбнулся, открывая следующее сообщение:

"Лысый чиновник пустился в рассказы о своей молодости. Ты должен отвлечь меня и спасти от его убийства. Что на тебе надето?"

"Старая рубашка, штаны, лабораторный халат и тапочки", – честно перечислил Брюс, посмеиваясь.

"О боже. Ты коварный соблазнитель. Это больше, чем я смогу вынести, а мне еще минимум час здесь торчать. Кто-то точно умрет".

Брюс затрясся от сдерживаемого смеха. Джей недовольно покосился на него, но не ушел.

Следующие сообщения пришли практически друг за другом.

"Ой, Кэп заметил, что я переписываюсь. Смотрит осуждающе. Мне почти стыдно".

"Сейчас тоже смотрит".

"А теперь улыбается и передает привет моему бойфренду. По-моему, он знает. Если ты не убьешь Старка, это сделаю я".

Джей все-таки не выдержал и спрыгнул с коленей Брюса, но не убежал, как обычно, а принялся мрачно наблюдать за ним.

"Кэпу тоже привет, – набрал Брюс и, подумав, добавил: – Хотел бы я на это посмотреть".

Через минуту пришло изображение – Стив при полном параде на фоне сидящих в зале людей, которые удивленно на него оглядываются. Капитан поднял руку в приветственном жесте и пытался смотреть строго, но все равно не мог сдержать улыбку.

К фотографии была сделана приписка: "Если ты имел в виду, что хочешь посмотреть, как я убиваю Старка, то придется немного подождать".

Брюс читал и улыбался. В груди поселилось теплое чувство. Он не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе, но такая жизнь, как сейчас, приносила ему удовольствие. Этот дом, это старое кресло, лаборатория на втором этаже. Шум океана, стрекот огромных насекомых, визиты кота и улыбчивый торговец с рынка. Друзья, которые не забывали, и Наташа.

Радость омрачало только темное присутствие, ворочающееся где-то в глубине души. Другой парень, очевидно. Он злился, но не на Брюса, Наташу или Стива. Так он вел себя, когда чувствовал угрозу.

Брюс поневоле оглянулся, но природа вокруг была все такой же тихой и умиротворяющей.

– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросил он Джея, но тот только фыркнул и скрылся в кустах, махнув на прощание пушистым хвостом.

Так и не разобравшись в своих ощущениях, Брюс решил закрыть на них глаза и вернуться в дом.

***

Брюс развалился на диване и ел рагу, а Наташа мазала лицо той самой зеленой маской. В ее часовом поясе успело стемнеть, и она уже переоделась в пижаму, рассказывая последние новости перед сном.

– В общем, этот парень навел шороху. Сэм три дня расстроенный ходил от того, что какой-то новичок его обошел и пролез на нашу базу. А Тони чуть с ума не сошел, когда узнал, что существует действующий уменьшающий костюм, и есть кто-то, кто умеет им пользоваться.

– Могу себе представить, – хмыкнул Брюс. Тони уже успел поплакаться. Ему и самому хотелось бы исследовать такую технологию.

Наташа замерла на мгновение, словно задумалась. Ее эмоции и так с трудом читались на лице, а за зеленой маской и подавно, но Брюс знал ее уже достаточно хорошо.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – осторожно поинтересовался он.

Она убрала банку подальше и посмотрела на Брюса.

– Не больше, чем обычно. Просто нас, таких, становится слишком много. А когда чего-то столь опасного становится слишком много – жди беды.

Брюс понимал, что она имеет в виду, но не знал, как мог бы помочь. Это расстраивало сильнее, чем хотелось бы.

– Было проще, когда нас было шесть, – притворно вздохнул он.

– О, и не говори, – понимающе поддержала Наташа. – Особенно проще было Фьюри. И то мы умудрялись доставлять ему массу проблем. Зато еще через несколько лет мы сможем с чистой совестью сидеть в креслах-качалках и рассказывать молодежи, как весело было в наше время.

– Отличный план, – кивнул Брюс. Картина в его голове рисовалась, как живая, пусть и выглядела несколько утопично.

После такого прощаться не хотелось. Наташа, очевидно, поняла это и предложила:

– Я еще не хочу спать. Может, посмотрим что-нибудь? Сегодня твоя очередь выбирать.

Идея ему понравилась. Брюс уже принялся мысленно перебирать названия фильмов, с которыми давно хотел ознакомиться, как неожиданно раздался негромкий, но до боли знакомый звук.

Хлопок и звон стекла.

Кто-то выстрелил, но не у Брюса, а по ту сторону экрана. Наташа дернулась и упала, исчезая из поля зрения.

На камеру ее ноутбука попала красная капелька.

И тут же вся кровь в венах Брюса превратилась в раскаленный металл. Наташа была там, в опасности, на противоположной стороне света, а он валялся здесь и ничего не мог сделать. Другой парень ревел и рвался наружу.

Брюс скатился с дивана и встал на четвереньки, пытаясь глубоко дышать. Его пальцы уже зеленели, но он успел нащупать телефон и набрать последний номер, по которому звонил.

Сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, а мышцы словно пропускали через мясорубку. Трубку взяли, и из динамика донеслись оглушающие звуки рок-музыки.

– Наташа… – прошептал Брюс. Или проревел. Или только собирался. Ответил ли Тони, он уже не узнал. Теперь он слышал только голос в своей голове.

Ты валяешься здесь, хилый Беннер, а Наташа там умирает.

Глупый Беннер.

***

Зеленое уходило неохотно. Брюсу казалось, что он потонул в нем навсегда, и ему не выбраться. Но потом к его разуму пробился голос.

– Брюс, эй, все в порядке. Ты слышишь меня?

Наташа. Брюс поплыл на звук сквозь боль и зеленое марево и вернулся в сознание.

Лучше бы он этого не делал. Голова раскалывалась так, словно приняла на себя удар Мьельнира. Брюс прополз пару шагов, и его вырвало на обломки тумбочки. Превращаться на полный желудок никогда не было хорошей идеей.

Зато в голове немного прояснилось. Брюс вытер лицо ладонью и оглянулся. Другой парень порезвился на славу – мебель в комнате была разломана на такие мелкие куски, что невозможно было отличить бывший стул от бывшего стола. Странно, что стены уцелели. И экран.

Брюс глянул на изображение. На него смотрела Наташа, все еще одетая в пижаму, на щеке зеленая маска перемешалась с кровью. Ее левое плечо кто-то бинтовал, но деликатно не показывался в кадре. Впрочем, синие рукава формы оставляли не очень много вариантов.

– Вот так, хороший мальчик, – улыбнулась Наташа, когда поймала взгляд Брюса.

– Ох, – только и смог выдохнуть он, садясь на обломках того, что когда-то было его диваном. – Ты в порядке? Что произошло?

– Пустяки, заживет за неделю, – беззаботно отмахнулась Наташа. – Только задело. Видимо, я действительно старею, раз так глупо подставилась.

– Если бы стрелял кто-то, хоть в половину такой же талантливый, как Клинт, то… – произнес Стив, но не договорил. Очевидно, ему надоело прятаться, и он сел рядом с Наташей, проницательно глядя на Брюса. – Спасибо. Тони сообщил мне о твоем звонке, и я сразу прибежал на помощь. К счастью, мой номер оказался на том же этаже.

После церемонии награждения они остановились в гостинице в Вашингтоне, вспомнил Брюс, а уже утром собирались отправиться на базу. Кто-то очень старался не упустить этот шанс.

– Если идеи, кто бы это мог быть? – отвечать на благодарность Брюс не хотел, все еще раздумывая над словами, звучавшими в голове перед превращением. Разумом он понимал, что ничем бы не помог от снайперской пули, даже если бы лежал не на диване в другой стране, а на кровати рядом с Наташей.

Вот только доводы рассудка не были аргументом для другого парня. Брюс все еще мог почувствовать его злость, а такое редко удавалось сразу после обратного перехода.

– Никаких идей, – мрачно ответил Стив. – То есть, врагов у нас много, ты знаешь. Но кто был в этот раз… Тем не менее, рад тебя видеть, – он приветственно махнул рукой и улыбнулся.

Другой парень в глубине души зарычал сильнее. Что-то в позе Стива его тревожило. Брюс закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Брюс? – позвал Стив. Наташа шикнула на него, призывая к тишине.

Обрывки мыслей неохотно складывались в голове в единую картину. Наконец, Брюс поднял веки и попросил:

– Наташа, можешь показать то фото, которое скидывала мне сегодня с церемонии?

Стив недоуменно поднял брови, но Наташа без лишних вопросов достала телефон и принялась пересылать фотографию.

Вскоре на экране появилось изображение Стива, на котором он был почти в такой же позе, в которой сидел только что. Другой парень продолжал бесноваться. Брюс принялся разглядывать фотографию, пока не нашел то, что искал.

– Увеличь, пожалуйста, блондинку слева от Стива. В третьем ряду.

Наташа повиновалась. На экране появилось изображение пожилой женщины в сером деловом костюме. Вряд ли журналист, скорее всего, кто-то из политиков.

Женщина смотрела прямо в камеру с нескрываемой ненавистью. Неудивительно, что другой парень заметил это и с утра злился.

– Боже мой, – выдохнула Наташа.

– Знаешь ее? – тут же поинтересовался Стив.

Еще несколько секунд поглядев на фотографию, Наташа кивнула.

– Аманда Хендриксон, из администрации президента. Ее дочь служила в Щ.И.Т.е, но погибла на одной из миссий. Она тогда сопровождала нас с Клинтом. Господи, Клинт…

– Я позвоню ему и пошлю на ферму Сэма, – тут же отозвался Стив и поднялся, отходя куда-то за границу обзора камеры.

Наташа осталась, достала салфетки и принялась стирать с лица маску и кровь. Движения выходили немного скованными.

– Думаешь, это она? – другой парень не сомневался, но Брюс с трудом мог уложить у себя в голове, что Наташа чуть не погибла не в сражении с инопланетянами или Гидрой, а из-за чьей-то мести.

Хотя что может быть страшнее, чем старая-недобрая человеческая месть?

– По крайней мере, возможности у нее есть, – пожала плечами Наташа и тут же едва заметно скривилась. – Мы проведем расследование, чтобы выяснить наверняка. Спасибо, Брюс.

В одном слове у нее получилось выразить благодарность за все сразу. Брюс по-прежнему считал, что сделал недостаточно, поэтому неловко кивнул и сменил тему:

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Сначала к врачу, а потом отдохнуть, – он действительно переживал.

Наташа открыла было рот, наверняка собираясь протестовать, но взглянула куда-то вбок и кивнула.

– Хорошо, хорошо, уговорили. Запомни, на чем мы остановились, – она лукаво улыбнулась, как будто они вовсе не фильм собирались смотреть, – наверняка пыталась смутить стоящего рядом Стива в отместку за его осуждающий взгляд. – До связи.

– До связи, – попрощался Брюс, и экран погас. Сразу стало как-то пусто.

Брюс с трудом поднялся и доковылял до душа. Освежившись и переодевшись, он вернулся в комнату и с тоской оглядел фронт работ. Придется озаботиться новой мебелью, но сначала – выкинуть весь мусор.

Для этого Брюс решил использовать оставшиеся после переезда пустые коробки, которые зачем-то сохранил в кладовой. Дело затянулось, потому что он не только собирал обломки, но и рассматривал менее поврежденные мелкие вещи, прикидывая, удастся ли что-нибудь из них восстановить.

Так Брюс наткнулся на валяющуюся в углу металлическую коробку. Точнее, на две отдельные половинки коробки – той самой, которую Наташа когда-то давно, целую жизнь назад, просила его не открывать.

По спине пробежал холодок. Брюс пошарил вокруг, но не нашел ничего похожего на прозрачный многогранник.

Неприятностей для одного дня было многовато даже по меркам Брюса, поэтому он подавил нехорошие предчувствия и продолжил наводить порядок, решив, что все равно рано или поздно наткнется на пропажу. За Объектом числилось много странностей, но невидимость в списке его особенностей и свойств не упоминалась.

Вскоре Брюс нашел папку с информацией по Объекту – она лежала с кучей других документов, которые Тони перевез из Башни. К счастью, бумаги в основном не пострадали. Наверное, рвать их другому парню было неинтересно, потому что слишком просто.

Однако сам Объект обнаружить так и не удалось, хотя Брюс тщательно разобрал и разложил по коробкам все обломки. Судя по записям, артефакт по размеру был едва ли больше грецкого ореха. Возможно, он просто закатился куда-то или вылетел в окно.

Решив вернуться к поискам после окончательного освобождения комнаты от мусора, Брюс взял ближайшую коробку и направился к выходу. Открыв дверь ногой, он шагнул через порог на улицу.

И тут же снова оказался в своей гостиной.


	3. Chapter 3

Брюс сосчитал до десяти. Потом повторил процедуру еще пару раз, для верности представляя прыгающих через забор зеленых овечек. Помогло. Он запретил себе паниковать, решив относиться к происходящему, как к любопытному научному эксперименту.

Новые попытки выйти наружу ни к чему не привели – Брюс снова и снова оказывался в центре гостиной. Он попробовал заднюю дверь, окна, даже спрыгнул со второго этажа, но результат отличался поразительной стабильностью. Возникла мысль прорубить новый выход, но под рукой не оказалось топора, а превратиться в Халка он не рискнул.

Каждые пять минут Брюс, внутренне холодея, поглядывал на часы. К счастью, стрелки продолжали двигаться, и время текло своим чередом. Это хоть немного обнадеживало.

Идею позвонить и попросить о помощи Брюс временно отложил – не хотелось никого беспокоить, пока сам до конца не разобрался в ситуации. Тем более, Наташа ранена, ей и без него хватает проблем.

До самого вечера он проводил эксперименты, не требующие особого оборудования, перечитал несколько раз сопроводительную папку Объекта и свои заметки, сделанные еще в Башне. С наступлением темноты силы окончательно покинули его, а свежие мысли так и не появились. Тогда Брюс упал на кровать, не раздеваясь, и провалился в душную темноту.

Ему ничего не снилось, даже воспоминания другого парня против обыкновения не тревожили, словно тот обиделся на что-то и затаился в самых дальних уголках сознания.

Брюс уже давно не верил, что наутро все беды рассосутся сами собой или вообще окажутся дурным сном – другой парень исчезнет, а вместо него вернется старая жизнь без взрывов и разрушений. Нет, он потерял на это надежду еще в первые годы сосуществования с Халком и радовался хотя бы тому, что после пробуждения не обнаруживал себя на горе трупов.

И сейчас, проснувшись, он ни секунды не считал произошедшее вчера кошмаром или галлюцинацией. Но, в первый раз за утро шагая через порог, Брюс в глубине души все-таки надеялся, что у него получится выбраться из странной петли пространства и оказаться снаружи.

Бесполезно. Брюс снова стоял в гостиной посреди коробок, заполненных тем, что когда-то было его мебелью. Собственный дом, который казался тихой гаванью среди штормового моря, обернулся клеткой. Дракона шутки ради заперли в замке вместо принцессы.

Подкрадывалось отчаяние. Хоть какие-то попытки наладить свою жизнь стали выглядеть столь же тщетными, как и попытки собрать из обломков дерева и кусков поролона новый диван.

Тогда Брюс разозлился. На себя – за пессимистичные мысли, и на весь мир, который снова пытался уничтожить его. Когда-нибудь это должно было прекратиться, так почему бы не сегодня?

Может быть, Брюс и не был хорошим человеком и заслужил все, что с ним случилось. Он наверняка считал бы так, если бы верил в судьбу. Но даже если бы он был самым ужасным чудовищем в мире, у него точно должно было быть право начать все с начала. Право надеяться на лучшее. И право позвонить своим друзьям, чтобы попросить о помощи.

Брюс отказывался признавать, что не сделал бы этого, если бы у него была хоть малейшая возможность сбежать.

***

Чтобы клаустрофобия мучила хоть немного меньше, Брюс открыл все двери и окна настежь, поэтому заметил Тони и Наташу издалека. Они приехали на видавшем виды фургоне, оставили его у забора и по тропинке направились к дому.

– Друг мой, как мог ты изучать опасные космические артефакты неизвестного происхождения и не позвать меня! – еще издалека закричал Тони с наигранной обидой.

– Привет, Брюс, – поздоровалась Наташа и улыбнулась, словно ничего необычного не произошло, а она просто заскочила в гости. Было даже жаль, что черный боевой костюм не давал обмануться.

Если подумать, они действительно виделись только вчера. Но вживую смотреть на Наташу оказалось намного приятнее, даже несмотря на невозможность прикоснуться. В душе при виде нее просыпалась надежда.

– Только не входите! – Брюс замахал руками, когда Тони и Наташа оказались на веранде, а потом спохватился и кивнул: – Рад вас видеть.

Это было истинной правдой – он чуть с ума не сошел, пока ждал их появления. Новые идеи не приходили в голову, зато стены, казалось, с каждой секундой понемногу сдвигались. Не говоря о том, что запасов еды надолго бы не хватило.

Но Наташа и Тони все-таки прилетели. Они добрались на край света только ради него, наплевав на раны и свои собственные проблемы. Это стоило любой клаустрофобии. Сердце Брюса сжалось от нахлынувших эмоций, но он постарался не подать виду и отвел взгляд.

– Спасибо, что приехали, – начал Брюс, чтобы отвлечься. – Я… Черт, это сложно объяснить. Просто смотрите.

Брюс шагнул через порог и уже привычно обнаружил себя в гостиной, а потом развернулся, чтобы оценить реакцию друзей. Тони присвистнул и выругался. Наташа не издала ни звука, но ее глаза удивленно расширились.

– Я не знаю, в чем дело и почему это началось, но так со всеми выходами, включая окна, – Брюс вздохнул. – Лучше не заходите внутрь, пока не разберемся, в чем дело.

Тони плюхнулся в кресло, которое Брюс недавно вытащил на веранду, и заложил руки за голову.

– Наташа кратко ввела меня в курс дела. Предупреждаю, я все еще возмущен, что ты не поделился такой крутой штукой со мной, но мы обсудим это, когда вытащим тебя отсюда, – Тони посмотрел на Наташу. – Расскажи поподробнее, как выбрался тот парень из лаборатории?

Наташа осталась стоять. Она минуту помолчала в глубокой задумчивости, прежде чем ответить:

– Его коллеги отчитались, что вошли в помещение утром и обнаружили его сидящим в углу. Он вертел Объект в руках и повторял, что все понял. Потом я сама говорила с ним… – Наташа поправилась, – допрашивала его. Он рассказал, что провел в лаборатории примерно месяц. Пил воду из крана, съел все, что годилось в пищу. К счастью для него, съестное восстанавливалось при каждой его попытке выйти, но ему все равно пришлось поголодать. Врачи действительно диагностировали у него истощение, которое просто не могло бы развиться за одну ночь.

По спине Брюса побежали мурашки. Он старался гнать от себя эти мысли, чтобы не впасть в панику до прилета Наташи и Тони, но все равно боялся, что застрял в вечном пространственном Дне сурка, и никогда больше не покинет этот дом.

– Он сказал, что так и не смог разгадать тайну Объекта, зато многое понял про себя, – Наташа мечтательно и грустно улыбнулась. – Потом уволился по состоянию здоровья и уехал в портовый город. Больше я его не видела. Говорят, увлекся рыбалкой. В конце нашего последнего разговора он попросил меня передать Объект "в хорошие руки". Это его точные слова. Я не поняла, что он имел в виду, но дала обещание.

– Для шпиона ты очень сентиментальна, – с подозрением заметил Тони. – Раздаешь направо и налево секретную правительственную собственность? Что такого было в этом человеке, что ты согласилась?

– Он не был похож на тебя, – парировала Наташа, но не стала развивать тему. Вместо этого она посмотрела на Брюса: – Прости. Если бы я знала, что так получится, я бы не отдала его тебе. Но Объект долгое время никак себя не проявлял, и я…

Она не стала продолжать. Брюс смущенно кивнул. Он не желал, чтобы из-за него кто-то чувствовал себя виноватым, особенно Наташа.

– Все в порядке, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – беззаботно произнес Брюс, сам удивляясь своему оптимизму.

– Кстати об этом, – Тони, очевидно, надоело сидеть без дела, и он поднялся. – Я заметил груду обломков на траве под окном второго этажа. Экспериментировал с неодушевленными предметами?

– Да, я выяснил, что если держу что-то в руках, то оно возвращается вместе со мной. А если просто кидаю, то оно остается снаружи, – как только Брюс это понял, то тут же выбросил все коробки с обломками через окно. Глупый поступок, но когда в гостиной не осталось мусора, дышать стало немного легче. – Смотри, – он снял часы и бросил Тони. Тот ловко поймал их, повертел в руках и кинул назад.

Переход через границу зоны аномалии никак не сказался на часах, и Брюс снова их надел. Значит, из внешнего мира тоже можно получать вещи. Это радовало – по крайней мере, он не умрет с голоду, если кто-то будет приносить ему еду.

Тони задумчиво помолчал, а потом сделал пару шагов вперед.

– Думаю, я попробую войти.

– Нет, лучше я, – Наташа преградила ему путь. – Ты полезнее снаружи.

– Никто не будет входить! – резко оборвал их Брюс.

Все замерли. Брюс понял, что произнес эту фразу слишком угрожающим тоном, и понадеялся, что его глаза хотя бы не светятся.

– Ладно, я понял, понял, – Тони примирительно поднял руки, потом оглянулся и улыбнулся, показывая пальцем на спинку кресла. – А как насчет него?

Там сидел Джей и осуждающе смотрел на Брюса. Конечно, кот ожидал утреннюю порцию рыбы. Тони ловко подхватил его, не давая убежать.

– Осторожнее! – попросил Брюс. – Это Джей, я его знаю.

– Ты назвал кота Джей? – переспросил Тони. – Это так трогательно, что я сейчас разрыдаюсь.

Нельзя было понять, шутит он или говорит всерьез. В любом случае, Тони хотя бы оставил идею самому попасть в дом. Потеряв терпение, Наташа отобрала у него кота и бесцеремонно кинула животное в Брюса – тот едва успел поймать. Не привыкший к такому обращению Джей возмущенно заорал.

Тони приглашающе протянул руки. Брюс посмотрел Джею в глаза, мысленно перед ним извинился и бросил его обратно.

И тут же снова поймал – едва преодолев порог, кот снова полетел внутрь, словно бумеранг. Это произошло так быстро, что момент перехода даже не удалось заметить.

Все помолчали. Потом Тони многозначительно хмыкнул, а Брюс кашлянул и уже спокойно, почти с мольбой попросил:

– Не входите.

– Я пойду принесу оборудование, – заметно помрачневший Тони развернулся и зашагал к фургону.

Наташа продолжала стоять на веранде, совсем рядом, и смотреть на Брюса, но ему вдруг показалось, что никогда раньше их не разделяло настолько огромное расстояние, даже когда они были на разных континентах.

Джей, вопреки своей обычной независимой манере поведения, испуганно прижался к Брюсу.

Брюс прекрасно понимал его чувства.

***

Джей осматривал новые владения. Иногда он выпрыгивал из какого-нибудь окна, с хлопком приземлялся на пол гостиной и продолжал обход. Судя по запаху, он успел пометить пару углов. Брюс его не винил – каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему.

Тони развернул на веранде бурную деятельность. Поскольку он не знал, с чем предстоит иметь дело, явно прихватил с собой все, что попалось под руку. Брюс тоже перетащил свое оборудование поближе к двери. Так почти создавалось ощущение, что они снова в одной лаборатории.

Наташа листала папку, переданную ей Брюсом, и переводила те заметки, которые были на русском.

– Тут пишут, что излучение Объекта усиливалось от солнечного света, – задумчиво пробормотала она. – И он никогда не чудил, пока лежал в коробке на складе. Может быть, все просто, и если снова герметично его закрыть и отнести подальше, то ты сможешь выйти?

– Я все обыскал, – признался Брюс. – Понятия не имею, куда он мог деться.

– В любом случае, было бы неплохо на него взглянуть, – поддержал Тони и уже тише добавил: – Мы можем посмотреть запись.

Наташа и Брюс переглянулись.

– Что? –Тони мгновенно перешел к обороне. – Запись – это стандартная процедура для всего моего оборудования, которая применяется исключительно в целях безопасности. Клянусь каблуками Пеппер, раньше я за вами не подглядывал. Не то чтобы мне не было интересно или я не считал это заслуживающим внимания, но…

– Старк, – оборвала его словоизвержение Наташа. – Включай.

Брюс считал себя не вправе сердиться из-за существования записей их с Наташей личных разговоров. Только не на Тони. Не после всего, что тот для него сделал.

Тем более, мысль о файле наверняка пришла Тони в голову еще в самолете, но он мужественно терпел и предложил посмотреть видео только в присутствии Брюса и Наташи. Это о многом говорило.

Тони поколдовал над аппаратурой, и вскоре на одном из голографических экранов появилось изображение гостиной за минуту до инцидента. Брюс словно глядел на себя глазами Наташи, и это было чертовски странно.

Он впервые со стороны увидел, как позеленели его глаза и как он скатился с дивана. Другой парень в глубине души возмущенно заворочался от этого зрелища. Эмоции Халка так резонировали с происходящим на видео, что почти сводили с ума. Они с Брюсом будто бы вместе заново переживали тот жуткий момент.

А потом началось превращение, и даже смотреть на это было больно. Так же больно, как помнил Брюс.

Остальное в его памяти не сохранилось, поэтому наблюдать за происходящим стало немного легче. Другой парень поднялся на ноги и зарычал, в этом звуке ярость смешалась с болью. Он подбежал к экрану и с неожиданной осторожностью начал водить по нему пальцами, словно надеялся таким образом пробраться на другую сторону.

Брюс хотел оторвать взгляд от записи и посмотреть на Наташу, но не смог себя заставить.

Когда другой парень осознал бесполезность своих попыток, он начал крушить. Это у него всегда получалось отлично. Брюс отстраненно наблюдал, как его мебель превращается в обломки, которые потом пришлось так долго убирать.

– Внимание! – Тони указал пальцем на экран.

Другой парень как раз занимался уничтожением шкафа, когда оттуда выпала знакомая металлическая коробка. Брюс мысленно пообещал себе впредь хранить отложенные проекты только в лаборатории. Или, в крайнем случае, в подвале.

Другой парень тут же подхватил коробку с пола и разломал. Из нее вывалился многогранник, действительно на вид не больше грецкого ореха. На видео можно было заметить, что он светится изнутри.

Другой парень замер буквально на секунду, а потом лицо его исказилось от ярости, и он накинулся на Объект. Швырнул его в стену, потом поймал и сжал в кулаке, словно пытался превратить в пыль.

Как ни странно, у него ничего не вышло – разжав ладонь, другой парень удивленно уставился на неповрежденный многогранник.

В то, что произошло дальше, Брюс с трудом мог поверить. Другой парень в одно мгновение закинул артефакт себе в рот и проглотил.

– Оу, – Тони выразил общее мнение.

У Брюса даже живот заболел от этого зрелища. Они посмотрели запись дальше, но другой парень просто продолжал крушить остатки мебели.

К счастью, когда из динамиков раздался голос Наташи, Тони все выключил. Брюс был ему благодарен – он не хотел бы "любоваться" на обратное превращение.

– Думаю, все очевидно, – голос Тони звучал ошарашено и самую малость восхищенно. – Халк его сожрал. Халк слопал суперопасный космический артефакт!

– Такое раньше случалось? – поинтересовалась Наташа, и Брюс, наконец, нашел в себе силы посмотреть на нее. Она побледнела, но скрывала эмоции за деловым тоном.

– Нет, насколько я знаю, – он действительно не мог вспомнить ничего подобного в прошлом и был удивлен не меньше остальных. – В любом случае, вариант с коробкой отпадает.

Брюс понял, что произнес это гораздо более обреченно, чем собирался, и попробовал улыбнуться. Получилось наверняка отвратительно.

– Что ж, – Тони деловито потер ладони. – Давненько я не брал в руки линейку. Попробую создать правдоподобный макет Объекта и запустить анализ. Да, и сделаем тебе рентген – вряд ли ты бы не почувствовал камень такого размера в желудке, но мало ли.

– Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, – пообещала Наташа, встав немного ближе к порогу.

– Да, – уверенно кивнул Брюс.

Хотел бы он сам себе верить.

***

Рентген не показал ничего необычного. Тогда Тони принялся колдовать над чертежами, а Брюс и Наташа прорубили рядом с одним из окон большую дыру в стене. К сожалению, выйти через нее тоже не получилось.

– Зато у тебя будет новая дверь, когда все закончится, – Наташа невозмутимо села прямо на траву рядом с дырой. – Больше путей отхода.

– Мне нравится в тебе способность во всем находить светлую сторону, – Брюс решил последовать ее примеру и устроился на полу.

– А я без ума от тонкости твоих комплиментов.

Они улыбнулись друг другу. Если подумать, это была их первая возможность с момента встречи поговорить о чем-нибудь, помимо Объекта и его свойств.

– Это, кстати, оказалась она, – Наташа положила руку себе на плечо и пояснила: – Аманда Хендриксон. Она все эти годы винила меня в смерти своей дочери и организовала покушение. Странно, да?

– Что именно? – не понял Брюс.

– Мы сражаемся с инопланетянами, секретными организациями и разумными роботами, а больше всего нашей смерти в итоге хотят обычные люди, которых мы должны защищать, – Наташа помолчала и добавила тише: – Потому что прошлое не отпускает.

Она словно прочитала недавние мысли Брюса. Прошлое действительно не отпускало. Он подумал, что где-то наверняка есть родственники убитых им людей, которые жаждут мести. Их можно понять, но если на него нападут, это приведет только к еще большим жертвам.

Хорошо, что он сбежал. Плохо, что он оставил Наташу справляться с ее прошлым в одиночестве. От осознания этих фактов его душу словно разрывало на две части.

– Эй? – позвала Наташа с улыбкой. – Судя по твоему лицу, ты думаешь как минимум о гибели человечества. Или о Старке, который готовит завтрак. Не волнуйся, он украл еду из своего же самолета. Что случилось?

– Принцессы не спасают драконов, – пробурчал Брюс себе под нос. Но Наташа услышала и засмеялась.

– Думаешь, эти барышни, просидев всю жизнь взаперти в башне или в замке вместе с драконом, остаются веселыми и общительными, и ходят в чистых платьях? О, нет. Не верь никому, особенно Диснею. Принцесса здесь ты. А я – рыцарь на железном коне, который тебя спасет. Только не говори Старку.

Брюс все-таки тоже рассмеялся. Тони, словно почувствовав, что говорят о нем, окликнул их с веранды:

– Прекращайте там заниматься непотребствами без меня и идите сюда, я покажу вам нечто прекрасное!

– Мне уже страшно, – пробормотала Наташа, поднимаясь.

Брюс дошел до импровизированной лаборатории через гостиную быстрее нее и имел счастье первым увидеть результаты трудов Тони.

В воздухе висела голографическая модель многогранника, который непрерывно изгибался и изменял свою форму. Он был больше оригинала, зато точно так же светился. Зная Тони, можно было предположить, что пропорция была соблюдена идеально.

– Наш Объект оказался изгибаемым многогранником, – пояснил Тони, вращая голограмму. – Он может деформироваться, но размер его граней при этом не меняется. Кто готов поспорить на украденный из самолета ужин, что его грани существуют не только в трехмерном пространстве?

– Возможно, это объяснило бы перемещение на огромные расстояния и игры со временем, – пробормотал Брюс, внимательно разглядывая модель. – А что насчет меня?

В центре фигуры появилась фиолетовая точка.

– Это ты! – торжественно объявил Тони.

– Симпатичный, – заметила Наташа, нагнувшись ближе.

Тони сделал изящное движение пальцами, и фиолетовая точка начала двигаться. Она пыталась выбраться за грани, но при каждом ее прикосновении поверхности смещались так, что точка соскальзывала с них и снова оказывалась в исходном положении. Зрелище завораживало.

– Это как беззаботно прогуливаться по ленте Мебиуса, – Тони заставил голограмму замереть, и "Брюс" завис в пространстве. – Полагаю, Объект создает вокруг себя аномальную зону. Правда, я не могу понять, что приводит в движение грани, и почему одни люди просто перепрыгивают через огромные расстояния, а другие не могут переместиться дальше нескольких шагов.

– Есть какой-то фактор, который мы упускаем, – поддержал Брюс. – И грани, которые не видим.

– Да, кстати об этом, – Тони нажал на пару кнопок, и рядом с фиолетовой появилась красная точка. – Я тут прокрутил разные варианты, пытаясь остановить деформацию, и у меня возникла идея. Смотрите.

Одна точка полетела налево, а другая – направо и немного вниз. Когда они одновременно достигли граней, те не изменили положение, словно пришли в равновесие. Точки спокойно двинулись дальше и растворились в воздухе.

– Можно выйти, если одновременно надавить изнутри в двух разных местах? – кажется, Брюс начал понимать, к чему клонит Тони.

– Теоретически, – тот поморщился, словно это слово вызывало у него зубную боль. – Или попасть на грани, которые мы не видим, и затеряться во времени и пространстве. Хм, да. Как-то так. Но шансы на нашей стороне. Только с неодушевленными предметами не получится, но если привязать твоего кота к радиоуправляемой машинке… Хотя что это я, ради такого случая стоит создать кошачий костюм Железного Человека. Железного Кота, то есть. Как тебе? Круто звучит, да? Первый в истории кот-супергерой снимает котят с деревьев и спасает своих собратьев от насильственного поглаживания человеком. Или знаешь, лучше я сделаю…

Тираду Тони прервала Наташа, которая молча переступила через порог и оказалась в доме. Все замерли.

– Наташа, что ты… – возмущенные слова рвались наружу, но Брюс проглотил их, когда посмотрел Наташе в лицо.

– Не надо, – отрезала она. – Или мы выйдем отсюда вдвоем, или не выйдем никак, а Старку придется всю оставшуюся жизнь кормить нас и выкидывать за нами мусор.

– Так и знал, что нужно было сделать вторую точку другого цвета, – пробормотал Тони.

Брюс сделал шаг вперед, потом еще один и еще, не в силах остановить себя, пока не замер рядом с Наташей. Та твердо смотрела ему в глаза, не двигаясь с места. Она не боялась.

Тогда Брюс протянул руки и осторожно обнял Наташу. Оказывается, он мечтал сделать это очень давно.

Наташа напряглась, но потом медленно расслабилась и прильнула к нему. Брюс почувствовал, как и его отпускает напряжение. Тепло другого человека успокаивало.

Казалось, сейчас на земле не было места безопаснее Наташиных объятий.

Прежде чем Брюс успел удивиться своему поступку и почувствовать неловкость, Тони спас положение:

– Не буду вам мешать, лучше еще раз все перепроверю. Кстати, для информации: я вас сфотографировал. Будем показывать это фото врагам, чтобы они умирали от умиления. И друзьям, чтобы поддержать в трудную минуту. Хотя, честно говоря, я не уверен, что Стив выдержит.

Брюс и Наташа оторвались друг от друга.

– Поговорим, когда я выйду отсюда, Старк, – шутливо пригрозила Наташа.

Это было ужасно эгоистично, и Брюс корил себя за такие мысли, но он был так рад, что она теперь с ним. Вместе они точно выберутся.

***

По подсчетам Тони Брюс должен был выходить через дыру в стене, Наташа – выпрыгивать из окна гостиной. Они заняли позиции. Джей с важным видом лежал на подоконнике и смотрел на них, как на последних идиотов.

– Если у кого-нибудь есть возражения против данного эксперимента, скажите об этом сейчас или замолчите навеки! – проорал Тони с веранды. – Нет? Ну и отлично, тогда на счет три.

Брюс обернулся и встретился взглядом с Наташей. Та одобряюще улыбнулась. Тони досчитал до трех, и пришлось шагнуть вперед.

На секунду Брюс ослеп, потом оказался в центре своей гостиной. Он уже успел подумать, что снова ничего не вышло, когда заметил, что его многострадальная мебель была еще цела.

А он был зеленым и очень злым.

Халк был в ярости. Кто-то сделал больно Наташе, а глупый Беннер валялся здесь. Запер сам себя в клетке, которой раньше так боялся, и радовался жизни.

А Халк не радовался. Он злился.

Наташа нравилась Халку. И Халк нравился Наташе, не только Беннер. Потому что Наташа и Халк были похожи.

Враги были далеко, поэтому Халк крушил комнату. Будь он рядом, то помог бы Наташе, но трусливый Беннер убедил его улететь очень далеко. Туда, где никто не найдет. Ни враги, ни друзья, ни Наташа.

Халк крушил, пока из коробки не вывалился камень. Наташа говорила, что камень опасен. Халку проще было злиться на что-то конкретное, поэтому он стал злиться на опасный камень и попытался его сокрушить.

Но камень не поддавался, только светился сильнее. Это очень злило. Тогда Халк вспомнил, как Беннер давным-давно предлагал проглотить светящийся куб, который пугал Наташу.

Глупый Беннер не проглотил куб, и им пришлось сражаться с монстрами с неба. Халк умный. Он проглотит камень и защитит Наташу хотя бы от этого.

Брюс еще чувствовал Объект у себя во рту, когда снова стал ученым. Но только не доктором Беннером. Теперь его звали Илья. Он шагнул прочь из лаборатории и в который раз оказался в ее центре. Засмеялся истерично, но никто не услышал. Часы снова показывали полночь.

Кажется, он так и умрет здесь. Не нужно было приходить ночью. А ведь он всего лишь хотел немного дополнительного времени, чтобы изучить Объект. И разобраться в своих мыслях, потому что сделать это дома под ругань родителей совершенно не представлялось возможным.

Что ж, теперь времени у него было хоть отбавляй, а он до сих пор не понял, чего хочет. Илья был хорошим ученым. Действительно хорошим, ему предрекали большое будущее, и он любил свою работу. Отец гордился им.

Еще он любил Наташу. Пусть они виделись всего несколько раз и по работе, и ничего серьезного между ними не было, но Илью это не волновало. Он никогда не встречал более совершенную женщину.

Проблема в том, что Илья не любил свою жизнь. Потому что в ней было слишком много городской серости, завистливых коллег и глупых властей. Потому что ее выбрал его отец и потому что Наташе в ней места не было.

Или все еще проще. Илья просто не хотел делать оружие. А ему придется, если он останется в столице и продолжит научную карьеру. Любить свою работу и лучшую женщину на земле – еще не значит быть счастливым. Лучше бы он уехал рыбачить куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, как мечтал в детстве.

Объект светился. Часы показывали пять минут первого. Брюс снова изменился.

И в этот раз он был ученым, который тоже любил лучшую женщину на земле – свою коллегу Анастасию Олеговну. Казалось бы, служебный роман – вещь естественная и местами даже поощряемая, но была еще одна проблема, которая мешала Семену Петровичу спокойно спать по ночам.

Он любил не только лучшую женщину на земле, но и лучшего на земле мужчину – своего ассистента Сергея Ивановича. Такая вот, мать ее, грустная история. Самому смешно.

Самое удивительное, что Настя и Серега отвечали ему взаимностью и даже любили друг друга. Они были хорошими учеными, в отличие от него, и мыслили очень широко. Но что это меняло? Ночные посиделки в лаборатории над бесперспективными проектами вроде исследования Объекта были их единственной возможностью законно побыть только втроем. И все равно уже начинали ходить слухи.

Они не могли уехать, не могли жить вместе, не могли даже, черт возьми, никому рассказать. Не умевшего скрывать свои эмоции Семена это злило куда больше всех неразгаданных тайн вселенной вместе взятых.

Семен смотрел на улыбку Насти, на руки Сергея и мечтал оказаться вместе со своими любимыми людьми подальше отсюда. Там, где все уже переросли подобные предрассудки и не заглядывают с интеллигентным видом к соседям в постель.

Он мечтал так сильно, что почти не удивился, когда из лаборатории вдруг перенесся в центр какого-то города, сияющего рекламой со всех сторон, словно новогодняя елка гирляндами. Люди вокруг говорили на едва узнаваемом языке, а на одной из больших афиш кинотеатра высвечивалась очень впечатляющая дата.

Семен сжал одной рукой ладонь Сереги, а другой – Насти. Никто на них даже не посмотрел.

Потом у Брюса была молодая жена, и она рожала. Рожала в Москве, близняшек, которые наверняка будут похожи на мать. Это свекровь настояла, мол, врачи в столице лучше, а с двойней не стоит рисковать. Страшное словосочетание "возможные осложнения" пугало Андрея Петрова сильнее перспективы ядерной войны.

Машка рожала, а он гнил в этой лесной глуши, полной огромных летающих насекомых, язвы от укусов которых не заживали месяцами.

Конечно, когда потребовался доброволец, чтобы отвезти какую-то научную хрень в Москву, лейтенант Петров вызвался первым. Но при мысли, что придется пять дней трястись в поезде, ему становилось плохо. В другое время он был бы рад неожиданному отдыху, но не тогда, когда Машка давала жизнь его детям.

Вот было бы здорово перенестись в Москву за одно мгновение.

Брюс закашлялся от неожиданного мерзкого запаха, но вскоре снова потерял себя за чужими мыслями и эмоциями.

Эф была гением. То есть, кроме шуток. Изобретенное ею устройство перемещения, основанное на теории Фостер-Селвига, уже стояло на всех разведывательных кораблях Федерации. Оно позволяло им преодолевать огромные космические пространства за считанные мгновения и открывать новые пригодные для жизни планеты. Конечно, такие сначала еще было необходимо обнаружить. Почему-то вражеские флотилии находились куда быстрее.

Чем больше даешь Федерации, тем больше она требует. Какому-то умнику пришла в голову мысль, что если совместить устройство с техникой временных перемещений, то можно будет использовать ресурсы планет из разных отрезков их историй. То есть, добывать полезные ископаемые, отбиваясь от динозавров.

Действительно, почему бы не угробить одну и ту же планету несколько тысяч раз?

Когда-то Эф начинала как ботаник. Она, как и многие, мечтала вывести растение, которое очистит загаженную атмосферу Земли и накормит всех нуждающихся. Кто же знал, что именно Эф окажется гением, и ее талантам найдут лучшее применение.

Помимо временных скачков, нужды Федерации требовали от устройства большей портативности и возможности мысленного управления. В переводе на человеческий язык это означало, что им нужны были диверсанты, которые могли положить устройство в карман и переместиться в тыл врага, только представив это и не зная точных координат. И сражаться, отматывая время назад снова и снова, пока не победят. Если не срастется с планетами, такую технику можно будет успешно применять на войне. У Федерации было мало ресурсов и много недоброжелателей.

Теория временных перемещений была доказана давно, но Эф первая смогла, наконец, сделать так, чтобы человек перемещался и в пространстве, а не зависал в космической пустоте, потому что десять лет назад планета находилась в другой точке.

А вот с мысленным управлением возникли проблемы. Устройство получилось слишком чутким и воспринимало не произнесенные про себя или вслух приказы, а истинные желания человека. Так двое испытуемых переместились домой, еще один попал в бордель на другом континенте, а другие четверо без вести пропали. Говорят, кого-то из них видели в Асгарде.

Правда, еще двадцать семь человек не смогли переместиться вообще никуда. То ли они сами не знали, чего хотели, то ли их желания нельзя было выполнить так просто. Или дело было вообще в неподходящем типе мышления.

Новый образец устройства не был готов для массового применения. Ни одна функция не работала, как задумывалось. Если Эф не выполнит заказ, ее уволят, а это прямой путь в Нижние районы. Продолжительность жизни тех, кто не был изначально там рожден, составляла в среднем семь лет. С ее легкими – максимум два года.

Что ж, в жизни каждого ученого наступает момент, когда он начинает экспериментировать над собой. Или пытается бежать от властей. Эф нечего было терять, и она решила совместить.

Покончив с удалением данных по всем своим проектам, Эф положила устройство в рот. "Просто сунуть в карман" не получилось бы, у изобретения была еще одна недоработка – если не держать его достаточно крепко, оно перебрасывало только человека, само оставаясь на прежнем месте. А отдавать его Федерации даже в недоработанном виде очень не хотелось. Пусть мучаются дальше, как знают, а она умывает руки.

Перед глазами замельтешили черные пятна. Эф зажмурилась и потеряла сознание от перегрузки.

Очнулась она посреди кратера – очевидно, перемещался не только человек, но и часть пространства вокруг него, которое и вытеснило землю в конечной точке. Эф по привычке отметила, что работу устройства можно было бы немного подкорректировать, чтоб впредь не оставлять ямы, и только потом оглянулась.

Хорошо, что она была в защитном костюме, иначе наверняка потеряла бы сознание. Но даже через носовые фильтры чистый, насыщенный кислородом воздух опьянял. Вокруг росли сосны, настоящие, прямо как со старых записей. А в небе непривычного голубого цвета летел самолет, оставляя за собой белый след. Эф поняла, что ни за что добровольно не вернется назад.

Устройство от такого большого скачка полностью разрядилось. Без соответствующего оборудования его придется не один год держать на солнце, прежде чем оно снова заработает. Эф решила, что вряд ли доживет, поэтому вынула его изо рта и бросила прямо под ноги. Она всегда мечтала сделать что-нибудь в этом роде – перестать переживать за судьбу науки и за судьбу мира и заняться своей жизнью. Там, где ее никто не найдет.

Пошатываясь, Эф выбралась из кратера и побрела вперед. Где-то рядом наверняка должна быть забытая всеми богами деревня, где можно выращивать настоящую капусту.

***

Здорово было ради разнообразия очнуться полностью одетым. На этом приятные ощущения заканчивались – голова кружилась даже с закрытыми глазами, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а мысли отказывались формироваться во что-то законченное. Брюс с трудом осознавал, кто он и где находится.

Точно Брюс знал только то, что не собирается шевелиться в ближайшую тысячу лет.

– Он был моложе меня, – произнесла Наташа. Приходить в себя под звук ее голоса уже превращалось в привычку.

Медленно открыв глаза, Брюс обнаружил, что лежит головой на коленях Наташи, а ее пальцы осторожно перебирают его волосы. Странно, но чужое прикосновение не пугало. Это оказалось приятнее, чем он мог бы представить.

– Илья. Такой наивный. Добрый, – продолжала Наташа. Она выглядела лучше, чем Брюс себя чувствовал, но взгляд ее отрешенно блуждал по сторонам, словно так и остался в прошлом. – Немного похож на тебя. Но когда он уехал, я была рада. Мы с ним были слишком разными. Надеюсь, он счастлив.

Брюс не знал, зачем Наташа решила рассказать ему об этом. Может быть, просто чувствовала необходимость облечь свои мысли в слова.

Понятно было только то, что она тоже соприкоснулась с обрывками чужих жизней. И что вокруг них снова были стены освобожденной от мебели и ее обломков гостиной.

Они не выбрались.

– Эй! – кричал Тони снаружи. – Вы в порядке? Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого черта произошло?

Брюс с Наташей поднялись и доковыляли до двери, поддерживая друг друга. Сил едва хватило, и они устало опустились на пол у порога.

Тони принес еду, и за поглощением пищи Брюс рассказал ему все, что увидел. Связно изложить поток чужых мыслей и эмоций оказалось сложно. Наташа иногда добавляла что-то от себя – кажется, она запомнила больше или просто обращала внимание на другие вещи.

Когда Брюс закончил, Тони присвистнул и выдал:

– Тройничок в среде ученых, серьезно? Звучит как моя любимая сексуальная фантазия в пятнадцать лет. Или нет, подожди, это было в четырнадцать.

– Это все, что ты уловил, Старк? – Наташа закатила глаза. Кажется, она уже полностью пришла в себя.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони ответил:

– Кого в наше время удивишь путешествиями во времени или экологическими катастрофами? А вот действующий, реальный, продолжительный и искренний тройничок… – он выразительно подвигал бровями, а потом без всякого перехода продолжил серьезным тоном: – Думаю, вы попали в историю загрузок, на ту грань, которую мы не видим. Там Объект сохранил память о своих прошлых включениях. Очевидно, он помогает человеку перенестись туда, куда тот на самом деле хочет. Но Объект не доработан, и если человек внутренне разрывается между разными вариантами, то…

– То Объект создает условия, позволяющие пользователю определиться с выбором, – закончил за него Брюс и мрачно усмехнулся. – Отлично. Через двадцать лет медитаций в одном месте я точно пойму, чего хочу.

Наташа задумчиво посмотрела на него. Брюсу снова захотелось к ней прикоснуться, но он сдержался. Сейчас было неподходящее время.

– Это Халк, – произнесла вдруг она. – Вы с ним хотите разных вещей. Но Объект считает, что вы – один человек, который разрывается между двумя желаниями, поэтому и запер вас, чтобы помочь осознать, чего вы хотите. Нам нужно поговорить с Халком.

– Нет, – выпалил Брюс, прежде чем успел даже обдумать это предложение, и повторил спокойно, но твердо: – Нет.

При мысли, что другой парень окажется в одном замкнутом пространстве с Наташей, холодело в желудке. Да, раньше она с ним ладила, но кто знает, как он поведет себя, когда поймет, что не может выйти. Вдруг он запаникует и начнет крушить все подряд? Вдруг если снести дом полностью, аномальная зона потеряет опору и своим давлением уничтожит всех, кто внутри?

Вдруг Наташа пострадает? Брюс никогда себе не простит.

– Я не верю в заветные мечты, – Тони отложил тарелку и потер ладони друг о друга. – Эмоции – это просто электрические импульсы, которые улавливает Объект. Если мы сможем зашифровать в них что-нибудь вроде "хочу в Нью-Йорк пить мартини на балконе Башни" и уверенно повторим это несколько раз, то… Хотя, забудьте, на такое тоже потребуется несколько лет. Лучше уж медитации.

У Тони, как всегда, были оригинальные методы убеждения, Наташа же просто продолжала смотреть на Брюса. Нет, она еще окончательно не оправилась и до сих пор блуждала где-то далеко в своих мыслях. У нее было слишком много прошлого, с которым приходилось бороться.

И Объект в свое время не подействовал на нее. Может быть, он просто был не в силах ничем помочь. А теперь это работа Брюса, и он собирался выполнить ее во что бы то ни стало.

Но сначала нужно было помочь себе.

– Хорошо, я согласен, – кивнул Брюс. – Спросим у другого парня, чего он хочет.

Наташа одобряюще улыбнулась, и тени прошлого на ее лице стали менее заметны.

***

Брюс уже несколько минут стоял в центре гостиной, но превратиться не получалось. Если бы рядом были враги или хотя бы открытое пространство, было бы проще. А здесь, в комнате, рядом с Наташей, его сдерживала мысль, насколько это опасно. Он боялся разозлиться слишком сильно и не мог дать волю тому, что затаилось внутри.

– Может быть, тебя ударить? – заботливо предложила Наташа.

Рефлекторно отступив на пару шагов, Брюс отрицательно замотал головой. Все-таки у него сумасшедшая женщина.

– Может быть, немного меньше сексуальных фантазий и немного больше человеческого участия, Романофф? – крикнул с веранды Тони. – Боги, не могу поверить, что я это сказал.

Наташа бросила в его сторону уничижительный взгляд, но все-таки кивнула и подошла поближе. Встав рядом с Брюсом, она ободряюще сжала его плечи и прошептала:

– Тшш, не бойся. Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой.

Брюс хотел возмутиться и сказать, что не боится, но это было бы слишком откровенной ложью. И Наташа входила в очень короткий список людей, столь близкое присутствие которых успокаивало, а не вызывало панику.

Тогда Брюс отпустил себя и начал превращаться. Он не сопротивлялся, поэтому все прошло безболезненно.

А вот привычная темнота запаздывала. Брюс понял, что больше не может управлять своим телом, но не потерял сознание. Это было очень неприятно, даже страшно.

Еще страшнее было от мысли, что другой парень так чувствовал себя почти постоянно.

Брюс и прежде иногда мог смотреть глазами другого парня – последний раз это случилось, когда они сбежали после битвы с Альтроном. Но в тех случаях восприятие реальности было обрывочным и затуманенным. Теперь же он видел очень четко. Возможно, сказывалось воздействие Объекта. Или повлияли слова Наташи.

Другой парень – Халк – поднялся и оглянулся, ища опасность. Но никто не нападал. Это заставило его растеряться – он привык появляться только тогда, когда нужно было кого-нибудь сокрушить.

– Привет, здоровяк, – осторожно поздоровалась Наташа. – Давно не виделись.

Халк заметил ее, замер на секунду, а потом яростно зарычал. Брюса почти оглушило силой его эмоций. В них смешались и злость, и радость, и едва переносимая боль.

Тогда Брюс осознал – Халк только сейчас поверил, что с Наташей все в порядке. Он не понимал текстовые сообщения и не признавал видео. Роман на расстоянии был не для него. Ему нужно было чувствовать сладкий запах, ощущать тепло чужого тела и гладкость кожи, слышать голос не через динамик, видеть вживую яркий цвет волос.

Только так Халк верил, что Наташа существует и что с ней все хорошо.

А теперь он убедился в этом и начал злиться. На себя, на Наташу, на Брюса. Особенно на Брюса. Потому что все было неправильно.

– Тихо, большой парень, успокойся, – прошептала Наташа, но Халк не хотел успокаиваться, только распалился еще больше и рванулся к ней. Испугавшись, Брюс изо всех сил пытался его остановить, перехватить управление над телом, хоть немного замедлить движение – бесполезно.

Вдруг лодыжки коснулось что-то мягкое. Халк посмотрел вниз, и Брюс увидел Джея, который терся о его ноги и урчал.

Брюс первый раз слышал, чтобы этот вредный кот урчал. А Халк протянул руку и погладил Джея по голове, как старого знакомого.

Халк любил Джея, и все это время кот приходил не только к Брюсу, но и к нему.

Тогда на Брюса снизошло озарение. Илье нужно было время наедине с собой, поэтому он попал в День сурка. А им с Халком не хватало чужого присутствия и тепла, поэтому ни Джей, ни Наташа, войдя в аномальную зону, не могли выбраться.

Но это лишь побочный эффект, главное заключалось в другом. Халк снова посмотрел на Наташу – она успела найти уцелевшую банку с маской и уже заканчивала намазывать лицо.

– Ну как тебе? – Наташа улыбнулась. Она не боялась. Так же как тогда в роще, когда особняк Тони взорвали.

– Зеленая, – честно ответил другой парень. – Как Халк.

Брюс впервые так долго смотрел на Наташу глазами другого парня и видел то, что отказывался замечать раньше.

Зеленая, как Халк. Злая, как Халк. Сильная, как Халк. Одинокая, как Халк. И как Брюс.

Они были куда больше похожи, чем думал Брюс. Наташа и Халк поняли это раньше. Поэтому она позволяла себе в присутствии Брюса выглядеть усталой и слабой, поэтому могла рассказывать о своем прошлом и не оставила попыток восстановить отношения, когда он уехал, как было с Ильей. Поэтому Брюс чувствовал себя рядом с ней в безопасности. Два дракона в одном замке не будут кусать друг друга.

И Наташу не нужно защищать и оберегать, особенно от себя или от другого парня. Она и сама в состоянии о себе позаботиться. Нужно просто быть с ней рядом.

Брюс хотел быть с ней рядом.

"Глупый Беннер, – мысленно проревел Халк, – медленно соображает".

Но, не смотря на недовольный тон, он был явно удовлетворен ходом мыслей Брюса.

"Ты прав, – ответил Брюс. – Глупый".

Кажется, впервые за долгое время они пришли к какому-то взаимопониманию. Брюс все еще считал, что его пребывание в составе Мстителей слишком опасно для окружающих. Но ведь не обязательно убегать на острова в другом полушарии. В Америке, как говорил Тони, тоже есть пальмы. И не только пальмы.

Халк осторожно протянул руку и коснулся ладони Наташи. Им никогда не нужно было много слов, чтобы понимать друг друга.

А Брюсу потребовался для этого заколдованный дом, недоработанный научный Объект из будущего и невозможность сбежать. Он устало закрыл глаза вместе с Халком, и они решили, что немного вздремнуть сейчас под успокаивающие звуки Наташиного голоса – отличная идея. С ней не страшно отключаться от реальности, она сможет их защитить.

– Не думаю, что мне нужно его целовать, Старк, – спустя вечность ответила Наташа на предложение, которого Брюс не слышал. – Это очень нервирует. Последнему человеку, который пытался меня так разбудить, я сломала челюсть в трех местах.

– Ладно, беру свои слова назад, – отозвался Тони. – Но все равно нужно его разбудить, чтобы порадовать.

Брюс открыл глаза и увидел, что Тони сидит совсем рядом.

– Зачем ты вошел? – Брюс попытался встать, но Наташа легко положила ладонь ему на плечо, и он решил не делать резких движений – голова кружилась.

– Не переживай, как только ты вырубился, твой кот рванул наружу и благополучно скрылся в лесу, – объяснил Тони. – Потом мы поэкспериментировали на Наташе и обнаружили, что граница исчезла. Я так понимаю, ты определился со своими желаниями?

– Мы с другим парнем плодотворно обсудили наши приоритеты, – уклончиво отозвался Брюс. Наташа помогла ему сесть, и он оглянулся. Вокруг снова была его разрушенная гостиная, но уже не казалось, что стены вот-вот его раздавят. Дышать стало легче.

Брюс не мог поверить, что все закончилось.

– Я надеялся, что Объект выпадет из тебя, но, похоже, он создал себе аномальную зону в желудке Халка и потерялся там, – Тони выглядел действительно расстроенным, но Брюс был бы рад больше никогда не видеть эту штуку. – Итак, куда теперь? Амстердам? Камбоджа? Мадагаскар? Кстати, большая красная мишень с буквой "А" в центре теперь нарисована не на Башне, а на другом здании. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Брюс задумался. Ему нравился этот дом, но он не смог бы жить здесь после всего, что произошло. Не говоря о том, что другой парень этого не хотел.

Объект переносил только туда, куда человек не мог самостоятельно попасть в нужное время. Поэтому Илья поехал к морю на поезде, когда определился со своими желаниями, – ему больше ничего не мешало.

Значит, и Брюс мог добраться до своего места самостоятельно. Он посмотрел на Наташу, и она крепче сжала его плечо.

Место Брюса всегда было ближе, чем он думал.

– Теперь, – ответил Брюс, – домой.

***

Брюс работал в Башне в полном одиночестве. Тони и Пеппер ушли на какой-то благотворительный банкет, Джей исследовал нижние этажи, а остальные о возвращении Брюса не знали. Или делали вид, что не знают.

Телефон запищал. Улыбнувшись, Брюс стянул лабораторные перчатки и провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

"Только не включай новости. Стив с Тони такое учудили, можно со смеху умереть. Мы должны посмотреть это вместе. Вечером буду в городе, с меня попкорн, с тебя ужин".

В груди разлилось приятное тепло. Где-то дернулся поплавок, и рыбак вытянул самого большого за день окуня. Три человека лежали в обнимку на широкой кровати, не желая окончательно просыпаться и идти на работу. Полковник в отставке с цветами ждал внучку из роддома. Беззубая старуха, которую в деревне за глаза называли ведьмой за способность выращивать огромные овощи и неприлично хорошее для пожилого человека знание современной техники, смотрела в небо и улыбалась.

Халк в глубине души глупого Беннера тоже улыбался. Халк умный. У него в животе все еще был камень. И если Наташе когда-нибудь будет угрожать опасность, с которой она сама и ее друзья не смогут справиться, Халк в одно мгновение переместится к ней. Теперь Халка все устраивало.

Их обоих все устраивало.

Брюс свернул эксперимент и отправился проверять содержимое холодильника, мысленно составляя меню.


End file.
